The Palace's New Residents
by blocked0writer
Summary: Five teenagers posing as salesmen blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 The Palace's New Residents

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Hello! Some of you may know me from my other story "Road Trip with the Yamis." And if you haven't read it yet, you should, because it's funny and it's really good. So read it. Anyway, I feel that I should tell you about the OC's:

Jami- my character; her full name is Jamilah (it's not mentioned in the story), but her friends, along with everyone else, calls her Jami. No, she is not supposed to look like Kisara. I just decided she would have blue hair and blue eyes.

Akumu- my friend Jordan's character and yami. His hair is similar to Yami's but it's styled like Sonic the Hedgehog. That's how Jordan wanted it.

Netami- Akumu's girlfriend. Her hair is like Akumu's but it's purple and pink. Ew.

Tohru- my friend Jackson's character. Tohru looks like Daisuke Niwa from D N Angel but with green hair. Yeah.

Ayame- Tohru's older twin sister. And Ayame just has purple hair and blue eyes.

And I think that's all I have to say. On with the story!

Chapter 1 The Palace's New Residents

Seto walked into the throne room and knelt down in front of King Atem.

"My Pharaoh, there are some people at the palace gates who want to sell you something."

"Send them away."

"They say that what they're selling is something you would take interest in. Also, that it's an offer that you can't refuse."

"Alright. I'll see what they're up to and then get on with my life."

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No. I can handle them myself."

"Very well." Seto said bowing as he stood up and walked out the door.

Atem stood from his throne and walked out to the front gate where he saw five teenagers. Two boys and three girls.

"What is this offer I can't refuse?"

The guy with red spiky hair and blonde highlights, and the girl with violet spiky hair and pink highlights, walked up to him smiling.

"Well, Your Majesty, we have taken a very valuable item from you, and in order to get it back, you must give us something in return. Something just as valuable." The boy said.

"Um, Akumu, that was a bit bad. I think we may have told him too much." The girl said.

"Calm down, Netami, I know what I'm doing. I have had experiences with this kind of thing."

"I would hope so."

"Okay, what item did you supposedly steal from me?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Sir, this valuable item that we stole was your Mil-," Akumu began, but he was cut off by a boy with dark green spiky-ish hair. He and a girl with violet hair to her middle back pushed the other two out of the way. "Hey! Tohru! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Yeah, Ayame, we had him." Netami added.

"Nuh uh. You guys were taking way too long." Ayame said.

"Not to mention, you were being way too polite. Watch how the masters work." Tohru said smugly.

"Masters, huh? Alright, this I gotta see." Akumu said crossing his arms and smirking.

"Alright, Pharaoh, if you want it back, you're gonna have to sell us your soul, got it?" Tohru said.

"Wow...brilliant." Akumu said rolling his eyes.

"Well, it would be really nice if someone would tell me what it was that you stole from me. Then, I would be able to decide whether or not I should be willing to sell you my soul for it!" Atem said getting a bit annoyed.

"Wow, dude, you mean you haven't noticed that you're missing something? Are you really that dense?" Tohru asked.

-Sakura punch!- (Sakura Haruno from Naruto).

"Tohru, you idiot! Since you commented on how stupid you think he is, he'll send us away and won't even bother with our terms!" Ayame yelled.

"Oh, good point."

"Moron." Akumu muttered.

"Oh. Like you could do any better?"

"Actually...yes, I could. That's because I learned from the best."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

Atem's eyebrow began twitching as his patience grew thin. At that moment, the fifth person decided to make their appearance. She had waist-length, dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She walked past the other four and stood in front of Atem. His eyes slightly widened as he started to take interest in the situation.

"Okay, Pharaoh, let's cut to the chase. We stole your Millennium Puzzle, and the only way that you're going to get it back is by selling your soul to us."

"Jami! That was too much to the point!" Akumu yelled.

"You weren't being of any help. At least he now has some idea of our deal."

"What? My Puzzle?"

"Yes, your Puzzle. I just said that. Jeeze, get a grip." She said rolling her eyes, clearly not interested.

"But how did you get it?"

"Now he notices it's missing?" Tohru said raising an eyebrow.

Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Fine, what do you want?" Atem asked knowing he had no choice.

"One: you have to sell us your soul. Two: you have to allow us to live at the palace. Three: you have to allow us to live at the palace as uberly honored guests instead of your new work committee." Jami answered counting her fingers.

"Oh, she's good." Tohru said.

"Too good." Akumu said.

"It's a girl trait." Netami said.

"One of our gifts." Ayame added.

"Gifts, huh?" Tohru stated.

"Tell me, does that also go with your gifts of stupidity and natural retardedness?" Akumu asked.

"Oh yeah, like you're one to talk, Akumu." Netami said a little ticked off.

"Aww, did I hurt your feewings?" Akumu asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Akumu, you are going to shut your mouth, now." Netami said.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because I'll zap you if you don't."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Akumu squeaked as he latched onto Tohru's arm.

"Hey! Get offa me, man!"

"So, what's it gonna be, Pharaoh?"

"Man, Netami, you're scary when you're angry." Ayame commented.

"Tell me something I don't know." Akumu said.

"Would you guys SHUT UP and stop being IDIOTS so I can get the Pharaoh to agree to our terms?" Jami yelled. They all stared at her wide-eyed and blinked twice. "Good Lord. So, do we have a deal or not?"

"Well, I guess, but how can I let you live here if you have my soul?"

"Nah, I was just kiddin' about you havin' to sell your soul to us. We just wanted to creep you out, and I must say my plan worked pretty well."

"Your plan?" Akumu yelled.

"Yes, my plan. Yours was terrible, if I do recall."

"Even though I hate to admit it, she's right."

"He's just upset that I beat him."

"Tequila was involved, get offa me!"

"Okay, you can live in my palace as guests and not servants."

"Sweet!" Akumu and Netami yelled as they hugged each other.

"Alright!" Tohru and Ayame said giving each other their signature thumbs-up.

"I have a question: why do you want to live here?" Atem asked.

"We recently became homeless when a certain pyro set our house on fire while he was throwing a tantrum, and now we have nowhere to go." Jami answered while glaring at Akumu, who was laughing nervously. "Also because we wanna torture you. Trust me when I say this: our form of torture doesn't involve ropes, chains, or whips."

"What does it involve?"

"If I were to tell you that, I would have to kill you." Atem's eyes widened and a gulp slipped out of his mouth. "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. Dude, you take things way too seriously. You need to lighten up, Pharaoh." Jami said lightly patting him on the back.

They all walked into the palace and four of the five ran around commenting on how shiny everything was. Atem then tapped Jami on the shoulder.

"What about my Millennium Puzzle?"

"What about it? Oh, we were kidding about that, too."

"What? Then where is it?"

"One of your servants is shining it, remember? Get a grip, Pharaoh."

She then walked off and went to make sure her friends wouldn't break anything, especially Akumu. Atem went and sat on his throne and heaved a sigh. Seto walked up to him and watched all the chaos they were causing.

"So, how exactly did they convince you to allow them to stay here?"

"Don't ask." Atem said through clenched teeth.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle in the Kitchen

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Hello again people! I really would like to thank sonria. She is my first and only reviewer so far. Anyway... she asked me to keep writing... which I can't really do. Why you might ask? Because this fic is already done! I'm just going to keep posting the chapters slowly. But I need reviews people! I can't just have one review for a 29-chapter story.

Anyway... I'll post chapter 2, but I need more reviews please. I won't be like some people who are all "Five reviews in order to get another chapter!" No. I'm just asking for some more. My other fic "Road Trip with the Yamis" has 14 reviews and it's only 7 chapters long so far. This fic is going to be 29 chapters, which is more than 4 times as long.

Anyway... I'll just warn you that there are a lot of Larry the Cable Guy lines in here. If you have something against him, then don't read. And you have lost all respect from wit da story!

Chapter 2 Battle in the Kitchen

"Guys, we hit the jackpot!" Tohru yelled.

"Feeding frenzy!" Akumu shrieked.

"Hold it!" Jami yelled.

"Aww, why Jami? There's all of this food that's calling my name and telling me to eat it!" Akumu said starry-eyed.

"It all looks so good!" Tohru said with his mouth watering.

"Come on! We can't just let it go to wast,." Akumu said, looking at her innocently.

"We can't eat it," Tohru and Akumu's faces dropped. "without some wine. You boys know it's not our style to eat without getting drunk. Don't tell me you were actually going to break our tradition.

Well, shame on you," Jami lectured.

"We love you Jami!" Both boys yelled at once latching onto her. Akumu earned a glare from Netami and Ayame just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Now get offa me!" Jami said trying to fake a smile.

"Whew! At first we thought you were actually going to forbid us from eating." Tohru said.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that. We're stupid boys. So, don't use none of that sarcasm or reverse psychology around us because we might actually take you seriously," Akumu said.

"I'm just cool like that. Now, let's find their stash of wine."

"Hmm. Now, if I were wine, where would I be hiding?" Akumu asked in a serious tone– for once.

"Found it!" Tohru yelled.

"Sweet! Gimme!"

"Nuh uh, no can do. I'll give it to you only if you ask me nicely."

"Yeah, and I'll ask you nicely when Jami actually laughs," Akumu said snatching the bottle from Tohru. "Yay! I win!"

"What was that?" Jami asked cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, nothing of importance," Akumu said pouring a glass for himself. Jami smirked to herself. As Akumu lifted the glass to his mouth, the wine splashed onto his face. "Aww man! That is so not funny, Jami!"

"What was that you were saying about me actually laughing?"

"You wanna start something?" Akumu asked wiping his face.

"I don't see what the point is. Fire can never beat water, or in this case, wine."

"It's go time!" Akumu said as fire surrounded his hands.

"You're so persistent." Akumu sent a fireball towards her, but she easily blocked it with a water whip. "You'll never learn."

"Where did that water come from?"

"Well, the cooks here are really irresponsible. They left the sink on. Don't tell me you didn't hear the water running." (Did they even have sinks back then? I don't think so.)

He sent another attack at her, but this time she fought back by forming a tidal wave and sending it towards him; he was soaked.

"Dude, not the hair!" Akumu yelled trying to fix his hair that was now sticking to his face.

"Well, it's your own fault that you take so much pride in it."

"Alright, you two, break it up," Netami said, stepping in between them.

"Being all neutral, as usual," Akumu seethed, slicking his hair back so it returned back to its normal look.

"No, I'm just stopping you guys from burning the food or making it soggy."

"Oh. That would be a bad thing, wouldn't it?" Akumu said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"Hello, Captain Obvious," Jami said.

"Hey! Who are ya' and what are ya' doin' in here?"

"Well, Blondy, we could ask you the same question."

"Actually, Akumu, we can't," Jami said.

"Answer our question!"

"Hey hey hey hey hey...is it Blondy's question, or yours, Point Dexter?"

"Nice, dude," Jami said giving Akumu a high-five.

"Yay! I win!"

"My name ain't Blondy!"

"And my name isn't Point Dexter!"

"Well, smart asses, tell us your names before these ones stick," Akumu said.

"I'm Joey."

"And I'm Tristan."

"'Tristan'? Isn't that a girl's name?" Akumu asked.

"Shut up!" Akumu and Tohru laughed and then gave each other a high-five.

"You see this look? This is my 'I'm-not-even-going-to-bother-pretending-to-care' look," Jami said pointing at her face. "As in I don't give a rat's ass about what your names are."

"Nice," Tohru said.

"Thanks," Jami said smirking.

"Answer our question," Joey snapped.

"Is it your question, um Joey, or is it yours, erm Tristan?" Akumu asked.

"We already did this," Tristan said.

"Oh, don't mind him. He just likes to hear himself talk," Jami said.

"Well, who doesn't?" Akumu asked.

"Um... me?" Jami said.

"Ahem!" Joey interjected.

"Hey, we are in the middle of an important fight! Don't butt in!" Akumu yelled.

"Um, hello? We–,"

"Hello, how are you? What the hell do you want? What are you trying to sell me? I'm not gonna buy it! It's probably rigged," Akumu said.

"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked.

"No, what are you talking about, you prick?" Akumu asked pointing an accusing finger at him. Joey and Tristan looked at each other wide-eyed. "That's what I thought," Akumu said crossing his arms.

Jami slapped her forehead. Tohru, Netami, and Ayame were sweatdropping and taking bites out of the fruit while they were watching.

"We are honored guests, we are here because there was food, and we wanted to get drunk and puke our brains out," Jami said sarcastically.

"Haha! That's funny right there," Akumu said.

"He hasn't had any wine, yet he's already acting like he's drunk," Tohru said.

"He doesn't need alcohol to get drunk. For him it's different: instead of getting drunk from too much alcohol, it's from too much talking," Netami said.

"'Honored guests'? Are you sure you guys aren't servants?" Joey asked.

"Of course I'm fucking sure! You and your pinhead friend over there can even go and ask your precious Pharaoh!" Akumu yelled. "Oh, and while you're at it, go find some hair dye because your hair looks like piss!"

"Yup, that's definitely the alcohol talking," Jami said.

"Lord, I apologize for that. Be with the Pygmies. Amen," Akumu muttered.

"Nice, dude," Jami said.

"Haha! Git-R-Done! That's right."

"What the–?" Tristan stammered.

"Hey, guess what: I like tater tots!"

"Huh?" Joey and Tristan said looking at each other.

"Good, Lord. I don't care who you are, that's funny right there. If you didn't think that was funny, then get the hell outta here. Git-R-Done! That's right." Joey and Tristan then turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"I guess they didn't think it was funny," Jami said sarcastically.

"Well, that was fun," Tohru said.

"Yeah. That was as entertaining as watching midgets run track." Ayame choked on her wine and began coughing. Netami then began hitting her on the back to help her swallow it. "Lord, I apologize for that. Help the starving Pygmies in New Guinea. Amen."


	3. Chapter 3 Jugs' Theme Song

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Hello again, my faithful readers! Okay... reader? Thank you again sonria. At least YOU'RE reading my story! And note that was said in the best possible way. So the song was made up by Jordan after listening to "Bounce" by System Of A Down in our Geography class. That's all I got. On with the story!

Chapter 3 Jugs's Theme Song

In the boys' room...

"Woohoo! These beds are really bouncy!" Akumu said jumping on his.

"Hey, who said you could have the bed on the left?" Tohru asked.

"I did, what's it to ya'?"

"No way, dude. I always sleep on the left side."

"Too bad."

"Move, that's my bed."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Either you quit bitching, accept your defeat, and take the bed on the right, or I'll set it on fire and you won't have a bed at all."

"Fine."

"Yay! I win!"

Tohru sat on his bed and slapped his forehead while Akumu resumed to his former task of jumping on the girls' room...

"Oh no," Ayame said.

"There are two beds, but three of us," Netami said.

"So?" Jami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, how are we going to decide who gets a bed and who doesn't?" Ayame asked.

"Maybe we can ask for someone to move another one in here," Netami said.

"Don't bother," Jami said.

"What?" Netami asked.

"You two can have the beds."

"Where will you sleep?" Ayame asked.

"On the floor, where else?"

"But, won't that be a bit uncomfortable?"

"Let's just ask for another bed," Netami said.

"No, there would be no point in doing that because I won't use it. I have back problems and can't sleep in beds. Don't tell me you didn't notice that I was always on the floor at home."

"We didn't," Ayame said.

"I told you not to tell me."

"Sorry. We won't get on your case about it," Netami said.

"Oh come on, you don't need to get that serious about it."

"Yeah, and you don't need to act all macho about it," Ayame said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll try and translate for her. She means that you don't need to be uncomfortable just to make sure we're happy...I think. Was I close?" Netami said.

"Bingo!"

"I'm not. I'm just making it better for me. I sleep on the floor because of back problems. Well, actually, I don't even sleep."

"You don't?" Netami asked.

"You mean you stay awake every night?" Ayame asked.

"Why?"

"I'm always keeping watch in case something were to happen: your boyfriend having a bad dream and burning the house down. I, unfortunately, wasn't able to stop him when he had that hissy fit. There wasn't a source of water anywhere."

"Oh, that makes sense," Ayame said.

"So, all this time, you were going without sleep because you were watching out for us?" Netami asked.

"Pretty much."

"Wow."

"Aw, that is so sweet!" A high-pitched voice said.

The three girls turned their attention towards the door and saw a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes with a wide grin on her face. Ayame and Netami looked at each other while Jami stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"What's sweet?" Jami asked in a disgusted tone.

"That you three care about each other so much! You must have a really strong friendship!"

"Uh, I guess...?"

"Hi! My name is Teanna! I'm Pharaoh Atem's best friend!"

"You mean, besides Blondy and Point Dexter?" Jami asked.

"Who?"

"Seems as though those names stuck before they told us their real ones."

"Girls, watch out! There's this really annoying girl who keeps preaching about friendship!" Akumu yelled from the doorway and saw the four girls in the room. (By the way, Teanna let herself in.) "Oh, you know already."

"Yeah, you're a little late to the party, Akumu," Jami said sarcastically.

"Well, hey there, Jugs."

"My name is Teanna, not Jugs!"

"Explanation, please," Jami said looking over at Akumu.

"She has big jugs."

"That makes sense."

"I just made up a theme song for Jugs: Up and down, all around, on the ground, big and round!"

"Impressive."

"Thank you. I do take deep pride in it."

"Well, who can blame you? You're someone who is gifted with making things up right on the spot."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"Stop it, or else!" Teanna yelled.

"Stop what...? Or else what...?" Tohru asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Stop calling me Jugs, or else I'll tell Atem!" They all stared at Teanna, who was slightly trembling from yelling so loud. Jami cleared her throat.

"And...?" Tohru said.

"Well, Atem is my best friend, and when I tell him, he'll throw you all out!"

"Haha! Not if he wants to keep his soul!" Akumu mused.

"Hmm, you know, Teanna, you seem to really like the Pharaoh. Perhaps as more than a friend...?" Jami said smirking. Teanna's face had turned as red as Akumu's hair, which is really red. "-Sigh- I love it when I'm right." Teanna got up from where she was sitting and dashed out the door.

"Phew, she's finally gone!" Tohru said wiping the small amount of sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah, for now," Netami said.

"Something tells me that won't be the last time we'll see her," Ayame said.

"Well, at least we know how to get rid of her," Jami said.

"How?" Tohru asked raising an eyebrow. Jami pointed at Akumu.

"Up and down, all around, on the ground, big and round!"

"Oh," the other three said sweatdropping.


	4. Chapter 4 It's Bath Time!

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Hi again. I'm probably only talking to sonria (who I would like to thank again for being a very faithful reader), but I'm back with chapter 4! Anyway, the whole "insurance commercial" thing was, once again, something Jordan made up. And the thing about Netami zapping everyone will be cleared up in the next chapter. As will some other stuffs. So you'll just have to wait until next weekend because I post on either Saturdays or Sundays. On with the story.

Chapter 4 It's Bath Time!

"Akumu, I thought you said you knew where you were going," Ayame said.

"I did say that, but I didn't mean it."

"Ask somebody!" Netami yelled.

"Hun, guys are different than girls. Guys can't ask for directions. Girls, on the other hand, have no problem with asking someone and embarrassing themselves." -Slap!- -Punch!- -Bam!- -I just saved a bunch of money on my Millennium Item insurance by switching to Yami- -Zap!- "Ow..."

"Wow, Netami, you are really scary when you're angry," Ayame said. (Aren't all girls?)

"Dude, are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"My girlfriend just slapped me, punched me, kicked me, used one of my insurance commercials, and electrocuted me. I'm just dandy!" Akumu said sarcastically.

"Moron," Jami muttered.

"So, how are we going to find the bath? Any ideas?" Ayame asked.

"Well, we wouldn't want to embarrass ourselves by asking directions!" Netami said angrily. Just then, Pharaoh Atem came around the corner with his cape flowing out behind him.

"Whoosh," Akumu said as he got closer.

"'Whoosh?'" Atem asked.

"Yeah, you're having a 'whoosh' moment. Your cape is flowing behind you, giving off the whoosh effect," Akumu explained.

"I see, very interesting." Jami snorted at how serious the Pharaoh was taking this. "So, where are you all headed to?"

"Um...well...uh," Akumu stammered.

"Pharaoh, would you be so kind as to show us where the baths are?" Jami asked "innocently", making the Pharaoh blush.

'No! Ix-nay!' Akumu mouthed.

"Um, s-sure. Separated, I presume?"

"No. Together."

"Really? I thought you would want it to be separate baths."

"Hey, you've seen one, you've seen 'em all," Jami said, making Atem's blush deepen.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Tohru said laughing and slapping his leg.

"Hey, I wasn't aware that anyone was home!" Akumu yelled in defense.

"Still, you shouldn't have been walking around the house naked," Jami said.

"Hey, it was my house."

"So? It's indecent." Atem covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter.

"Wow, great job, you two. You made him laugh," Ayame said.

"Yeah. You actually made Mr. Grumpy Pants, er, Man-Skirt laugh," Tohru said.

"Yeah, some achievement," Netami muttered.

"I apologize. I just thought your story was a bit humorous."

"'Hyoo...more...us?'" Akumu asked.

"It means he thought it was a laughing matter," Jami explained.

"Well, I don't know about all that, but–" Netami slapped her forehead.

"He's an over-achiever," Jami said sarcastically.

"Well, if you'll please follow me, I'll show you where the bath is."

"Thankies!" Akumu said.

At the outdoor bath...

"Here it is."

"Thanks, dude!" Tohru said as he jumped in, getting Ayame wet. She jumped in and dunked him under the water.

"Yo, Tohru, wanna play Chicken?" Akumu asked. (Okay, I'm not sure what the game is really called, but I've heard it called this a couple times, so that's what I'm going with.)

"Hells yeah!"

"What? Hey, Akumu! Put me down! Right now!" Netami yelled when he put her on his shoulders.

"Up you go, Ayame."

"Alright!" Ayame said giving Tohru the signature thumbs-up.

"No no no no no! Akumu please! Quit!"

"Aww, you're no fun, Netami. I promise I won't let you die or get hurt."

"No way! You know I'm afraid of heights!"

"It's only six and a half feet."

"Still, when I get nervous, I send off waves of electricity. I don't want to zap anyone on accident; especially in water. You can understand that, right?"

"Alright, alright. Get off."

"Thank you!" Netami said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Awriiiiiight..." (Teehee Quagmire.)

"Jami, you'll be on my team, won't you? Please?" Akumu asked with a puppy-dog pout.

"Sure."

"Yay! I win!"

"What are you talking about? We haven't even started," Tohru said.

"I know. It's Water Girl against Ms. Windbag, come on! Who's got the advantage? Besides, I always win. It's a way of life."

"Right..."

"Thank you for showing us how to get here," Jami said.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all."

"Well, we all really appreciate it."

"Jami! Come on!"

"Just a minute, Akumu."

"I can't wait any longer!" Akumu whined grabbing her hand and pulling her.

"Okay, okay. You win."

"Yay! I win!"

"Will you be alright getting back to your rooms?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, Jami!"

"Okay, okay. –We'll figure it out.– Okay, Akumu, I'm coming."

"That's what she said..." Akumu mused, earning a glare from Netami.

"Well, have... fun...?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Okay, Jami, get on my shoulders."

"Wait, Netami has to do something," Ayame interjected.

"Yeah, she can't just watch from the sidelines. That's just not her style," Tohru said.

"You can be ref, okay?" Jami said.

"Sure thing!" Netami said saluting.

"Ready, Ayame?" Jami asked making a water whip.

"Ready when you are, Jami," Ayame said forming a sphere of wind.

"My bad, when Netami's ready," Jami said bowing her head."Ready... set... GO!"


	5. Chapter 5 Morning Training

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Okay, this chapter is early because sonria begged me to post another one. I'm just gonna warn you (whoever is reading this), I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! And I use a bunch of Avatar stuff in this. After I wrote this (not just the chapter, but the whole story) I felt sort of ashamed at how much I used and how I used it... Oh, and they were wearing towels in the last chapter. Jami and Ayame weren't sitting on the guys' shoulders naked. That would be very strange. So yeah...on wit da story!

Chapter 5 Morning Training

"G'mornikins!" Akumu said in a sing-song voice.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood today," Ayame said.

"He's always in a good mood," Netami said stretching.

"Hey, where's Jami?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, where's my Chicken partner?"

"She's practicing," Netami answered.

"Practicing her proposal to the Pharaoh?"

"What? No, she's training. What are you talking about? 'Proposal?'"

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't see it. She likes him," Tohru said.

"Haha! That's a laugh," Ayame said.

"You boys have got it all wrong. It's the other way around," Netami said."

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't see it. He likes her," Ayame said mocking her younger brother.

"Yeah, she's made him blush three times since we got here. And she wasn't even trying to," Netami explained.

"Besides, Teanna likes him," Ayame said.

"Who?" Tohru asked.

"-Sigh- Jugs."

"Up and down, all around, on the ground, big and round!"

"So, don't go on thinking that Jami likes the Pharaoh, because she doesn't," Netami said getting out of bed.

"What do you expect? We're stupid boys. We don't pay attention to human relationships," Akumu said.

"Then why did you bring it up in the first place?" Netami asked picking her outfit.

"Because we're stupid boys," Tohru answered.

"Too right you are," Ayame said.

"Don't worry, there's nothing for you to be ashamed of," Netami said ruffling Akumu's hair.

"Hey, no! Not the hair!"

"Aww, poor baby."

"Hey, that's my line. Besides, you can't do it right."

"Oh, sorry if I don't spend my time practicing it."

"I forgive you."

"Okay...? Will you guys leave so Ayame and I can change?"

"Sure," Akumu said, standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, um, in order to leave, you have to move from your current spot."

"Okay."

"Leave, all ready!"

"Why? There's nothing to be ashamed of–hey, Tohru, where are you going?"

"I'm not staying!"

"Come, on, dude. You've seen your sister before."

"Yeah, but I really didn't want to."

"How dare you?" Ayame yelled hitting Tohru over the head with her pillow.

"Ow! See? This is why I didn't want to stick around! She gets angry really easily!"

"Bro, if you want to keep your eye, you'll use your head for once and get out!" Ayame yelled threatening to use her ammo a second time.

"Come on, Akumu! You're gonna get zapped and I'm gonna lose my eye!"

"Jeeze, Tohru, why do you wanna stay so bad? You wanna see your sister and my girlfriend? For shame."

"What?" Akumu grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Dude, you are such a pervert. No wonder your sister gets mad at you."

Tohru narrowed his eyes and spotted a rock on the ground. He waved his hand and the rock pelted Akumu in the head and knocked him out. Tohru then turned and walked towards the kitchen to get something for his growling stomach.

"I think my sister's bipolar, and Akumu's highlights are taking affect on him."

Um, outside...

Atem was walking through the garden, trying to hide from Teanna, when he heard splashing water. He walked to where the sound was coming from and saw Jami standing knee-high in the water making it rotate in a circle. She was using smooth, swift movements and seemed to be deep in concentration. She then straightened up and the water fell. She quickly whipped around and threw two sharp pieces of ice at Atem. The shards stuck in the tree, barely missing him. He had ducked behind the bushes so the ice didn't hit him.

"Who's there? Show yourself or I'll strike again! And this time, I won't miss," She said forming an ice dagger and clenching it in her hand.

Atem stood slowly and came out of the bushes. Jami slumped her shoulders and the dagger melted in her hand as she relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your training. I heard a noise and I went looking for the source."

"It's fine. I heard someone approach and my instincts took over. It's just an instant reflex. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's no problem. So, what exactly was that you were doing?"

"I call it water bending. I'm not really bending it, just controlling and manipulating it." (Well, I had to do it. "Water bending" is easier than saying "water controlling," or "water manipulating." Am I right?)

"Really? That's pretty cool. How long have you been able to do that?"

"I was born with the ability. My clan has always been able to do it. Eventually, every one of them died out under mysterious circumstances, so I'm the only one of my clan who is still alive. I still don't know what happened to them or how they died." (Yet another Avatar thing...)

"I see."

"The other four have similar powers."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They control different elements: Akumu controls fire, Netami controls lightning, Tohru controls earth, and Ayame controls air." (I know, I know, there is no lightning, but Netami has to control something. Although Azula controls lightning...besides, lightning is fun!)

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"It's rather fascinating."

"Jeeze, Pharaoh, do you always use such formal language?"

"I don't know."

"'You dunno...?'"

"I just never really noticed. It's how my father taught me to speak. I guess I'm used to it. It comes

naturally to me."

"-Sigh- Well, that's enough training for today."

"By the way, how long have you been out here?"

"Um...three hours," Jami answered counting her fingers.

"Amazing. You must have gotten up really early."

"I guess you could say that," Jami said looking the other way. She reached back and stretched her arms behind her back, throwing her chest out a bit, and leaving a little to the Pharaoh's imagination. (Oh Pharaoh, you perv.) "-Sigh- Chow time. My stomach's talking up a storm. Maybe I'll see you later," Jami said stepping out of the water and wringing the water out of her skirt. "Oh yeah, you won't tell the others what I told you, will you? Akumu will get mad and might throw a tantrum and you would become a king without a castle."

"I won't tell."

"Okay, cool," Jami said grinning as she turned and began walking towards the kitchen, leaving the Pharaoh deep in his own thoughts.

"Why did I think that? Is it possible that I might have feelings for her?" He snapped out of it and walked back to the palace before a certain someone named Teanna noticed he was gone and started looking for him.


	6. Chapter 6 Jealousy's Nickname

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Hi again. I don't know why I'm talking, but what the hell...? Okay, last time I posted 2 chapters in one day. I will say this only once: THAT WAS THE LAST TIME I WILL EVER DO THAT! So anyway to explain the meaning of the name of the chapter. Okay, the reason why it's called "'Jealousy's' Nickname" is because netamu means 'jealous' in Japanese (but I made it netami because that sounded more feminine)... and they're finding a nickname for Netami because she's the only one who doesn't have one. On with the story.

Chapter 6 Jealousy's Nickname

"-Sigh- It's nice to get out of there for a while," Netami said.

"I get out every morning," Jami said.

"That's true."

"Maybe you should come train with me. You could sure use it."

"Are you saying that I'm not any good?"

"No, I'm saying you could use the training because lightning is hard to control, and whenever you

use it, it takes a lot of your energy. Besides, there's always needed training to get better."

"Nice speech, Water Girl," Akumu said.

"He's probably just saying that because he wants to hide the fact that he never trains," Tohru said.

"Or because he was able to stay awake through the whole thing," Ayame added.

"Eh, either one is reasonable," Jami said shrugging.

"No wonder he always loses to you," Tohru said.

"Well, sure. Water always beats fire," Netami said.

"That's not always true. Fire and heat can make water evaporate. That only works if there is less water than fire. That's one advantage. The other advantage is this: I can only attack if there is a source of water near by. Akumu can produce and create fire at his own will. If there is no water source, Akumu could beat me easily.

"Akumu, Tohru, and Ayame have it easy. Fire and air can be used at any time. Akumu can produce fire, but he's different–well, of course he's different–, because he doesn't need a source. Tohru needs a source of earth, and it's a very rare occasion for there not to be one. Ayame needs a source of air, which is easy because air is all around us. There are only two problems for Akumu: water and air. Water can put out fire in a short period of time unless there is a large amount of fire that can outmatch water. In order for Akumu to produce fire, he needs air. Fire can't exist without air.

"Netami and I, on the other hand, aren't so lucky. I need a water source. That's all there is to it. Netami is able to produce lightning, but it's really hard for her because it uses too much of her strength. She can't attack twice without fainting from exhaustion. She doesn't need a source of lightning, but her attacks are stronger if there is one, and she doesn't become as weak because she's not producing it. And those are the different ways we are able to even use our powers." The four were all staring at her with "duh" looks on their faces.

"Whoa. I think that's the longest you've ever talked," Akumu said dumbfounded.

"My head hurts," Tohru whined.

"Sorry."

"How exactly did you know all of that about us?" Ayame asked.

"I study you. Don't go thinking that I just zone out when I'm watching you guys act like idiots. No offence."

"She knows all of our strengths and weaknesses in battle. This could be a problem for us," Netami said.

"You can say that again," Ayame said.

"Okay, 'she kno–,'" Akumu began.

"Don't...say it again. Please," Tohru said.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Ayame asked.

"Can we go in the woods? I wanna go in the woods," Tohru said.

"Of course you would want to, Nature Boy," Akumu said.

"I think it's a good idea. I've been wanting to get some fresh air," Ayame said.

"I just noticed something: we all have nicknames. Jami is Water Girl, Tohru is Nature Boy, I'm Pyro, and Ayame is Ms. Windbag," Akumu said trying to sound smart.

"Uh, dude, Netami doesn't have one," Tohru said.

"-Sigh- So much for sounding smart."

"We have to come up with a nickname for her," Ayame said.

"No, you don't," Netami said.

"She's right, we don't," Jami said.

"Being your usual 'supportive' self, are we?" Tohru asked.

"Nice of you to point that out."

"Hmm. Nickname...nickname," Akumu mused looking deep in thought. Ayame and Tohru just looked at each other.

"Don't think about it too much, or you might hurt yourself," Netami joked.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey...hey...hey...hey...WHOA. I know what I'm doing."

"Well, he can't say you didn't warn him," Jami said.

"So true," Netami said sighing.

"Haha. Laugh it up!" Akumu yelled.

"Okay! Muahahahaha! How was that?" Netami asked.

"Ooooooooookay...?" Ayame said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, let's give Pyro some time. This could take a while," Tohru said smirking.

"Well, we might as well find something to do to entertain us so we don't die of boredom," Jami said.

"Like what?" Ayame asked.

"Let's make fun of Jugs. That's always fun," Tohru suggested.

"Up and down, all around, on the ground, big and round!"

"Akumu, don't get distracted," Netami said.

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't multitask!"

"Can anyone of the male species?" Ayame asked.

"No," Tohru answered.

"It must be a girl thing," Ayame said shrugging.

"Not necessarily. I can't multitask."

"You can't, Jami? I thought, of all people, that you would be the best."

"Nope."

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"What is it, Akumu?" Netami asked.

"I just had a thought."

"Oh boy," Tohru said, rolling his eyes.

"I came up with a name."

"What is it?" Ayame asked.

"Netami's nickname will be 'Thunder Cat,'" Akumu said proudly.

"'Thunder Cat?' That's lame," Tohru said.

"Oh, like you could do any better?"

"Hmm, it has a nice ring to it," Ayame said.

"I like it. Thunder Cat it is," Netami said.

"That's one point for Thunder Cat. Oh yeah, there's points," Akumu said. (From American Dad, I couldn't resist.)


	7. Chapter 7 Attack of the Furballs!

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Hello again. Sorry for the late update. There was a 3-day weekend and everything was a bit off. And I had a lot of homework...which I decided to do the night before... Anyway, I'll just tell you about the animals in case my descriptions confuse you. Akumu's and Netami's animals, Kiro and Kila, look like Kilala/Kirara from InuYasha. Ayame's animal, Kimi, looks like Momo from Avatar: The Last Airbender (yet ANOTHER thing from the show...) Tohru's animal, Monoke, looks like Mokona from...uh...many CLAMP animes. And Jackson (Tohru) wanted the name Monoke because he's a big fan of the movie Princess Mononoke. I just made the others up. Yeah. And Jami's animal, not named yet, looks like The Dash from Card Captor Sakura. There you have it. On with the story!

Chapter 7 Attack of the Furballs!

"Hmm. I wonder if they have any dangerous animals in these woods," Netami said.

"I don't know, maybe–ooo! Lemur!" Ayame said.

"Well, that's not exactly a dangerous animal," Jami said.

"Lemur! Mr. Lemur! Come back!" Ayame yelled chasing after it waving her arms.

"Is there something wrong with Ayame?" Netami asked.

"She likes lemurs," Tohru said.

"No kidding," Jami said.

"Dude, your sister ain't right," Akumu said.

"I know," Tohru said sighing.

"Aw! What a cute kitty!" Netami said.

"Hey, there's two of them," Akumu said.

He knelt down and looked at the two cats. They both had big heads and small bodies with three fluffy tails, but the male had gold fur and huge red eyes, and the female had pale pink fur with large purple eyes. The male hopped on Akumu's shoulder and rubbed his face against Akumu's cheek. Netami picked up the female and pet her head making her begin purring.

"They're pretty unusual. Hey Nature Boy, have you ever seen animals like these?" Jami asked.

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't."

"Hey, you guys! I caught the lemur! And it turns out that it's a Mrs. Lemur."

"Good for you, Ayame. You should be proud of yourself," Jami said sarcastically.

"I named her Kimi. I think that's a cute name."

"Wow, those are some big ears," Tohru said.

"They make her look even cuter!"

"Well, it looks like we won't be finding any dangerous animals. All we've been finding are -clears throat- cute...furry ones," Jami said grimacing.

"Did I just hear you say 'cute' and 'furry?'" Tohru asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's why I cleared my throat. Hey Nature Boy, looks like you've got a new friend."

Tohru looked down at his feet and saw what looked like a rabbit. It had white fur, a round body, long ears, and a green circle on its forehead. (Because Tohru's color is green)

"Hey there, little guy. You're sure funny-looking," Tohru said picking it up and perching it on his arm. "I'm gonna call you Monoke."

"We named ours, too. Mine is Kiro," Akumu said.

"Mine is Kila."

"A.K.A. Thunder Cat Jr."

"-Sigh- Whatever you say, Akumu."

"Yay! I win!"

"Looks like you're the only one without a friend," Tohru said.

"And let's keep it that way. It's fine with me. It was hard enough having to put up with you idiots. Now, I have to deal with little furry animals in addition to you guys," Jami said crossing her arms.

"You know, as your friend, I must be perfectly honest with you by saying you are really depressing," Ayame said.

"I'm used to it."

"So, how are we gonna sneak these into the palace?" Netami asked.

"You guys high-tail it to your rooms. If anyone's coming, I'll distract them."

"Thanks, Jami!" Ayame said.

"You're the best," Tohru said.

"I know. I'm just cool like that."

"Let's go before someone comes looking for us," Netami said.

"Why would anyone come looking for us?" Tohru asked.

"It's hard to not notice Akumu's presence."

"You're right. Let's go."

"Finally...!" Jami said sighing.

"Why are you so psyched to be leaving?" Ayame asked.

"I just wanna get outta here before one of those furballs finds me."

"Yeah. Good point."

"I can't imagine you with one," Tohru said.

"Thanks," Jami said sarcastically.

As they walked down the hallway towards their room, Jami saw Atem come around the corner. She turned around and told Ayame and Netami to hide. Akumu and Tohru were already gone because their room was closer. Atem looked up and he smiled when he saw Jami standing there looking at where the other two went. She turned around and "eeped" when she came face-to-face with him. He was holding something that was covered in a cloth.

"Hello, Jami. I've been looking for you," he said happily.

"Really? You've been looking for me? That's nice. Why...?" She asked shaking her head.

"Oh, well, I went out earlier to see if you were training, but you weren't. Then, I found out you had gone for a walk with the others. And when I was outside waiting for you all to get back, I found her."

"Um...'her?'"

He removed the cloth to reveal an animal with light blue fur and dark blue, half-lidded, tired eyes. She had long ears, a long tail, and a dark blue diamond on her forehead. The tips of her tail, ears, and paws were black.

"I found her when I was outside."

"Really? Um...what exactly is she?"

"She looks like some kind of dog, or a fox. I don't know exactly."

"That's nice. Um...why exactly are you telling me this?"

"I thought you should have her. She really reminds me of you."

"How is that?"

"Well, um, she's...blue."

"'She's blue...?' What does that have to do with anything? Are you saying I'm depressing, too?"

"No, you're not depressing at all. You're just more mature and calm than the others. I just thought she reminded me of you because, well, you have blue hair, she has blue fur; you have blue eyes, she has blue eyes."

"That's your reason?" Atem's eyes slightly widened at her remark. "That did not come out right."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I thought you should have her because you seem like a responsible person who would take good care of her." Jami's face saddened.

'He's trying so hard, and I'm just making him feel bad with my logical perspective.'

"-Sigh- Alright, I'll take her."

"You will? Great!"

"I'm just wondering, why did you have her covered up?"

"She fell asleep while I was holding her, and because I didn't want Teanna to see her. She would ask to keep her and smother her to death."

"Ah. That makes sense."

"Well, I'll leave her in your capable hands. I've got to go because I'm supposed to be doing some work."

"Okay," Jami said taking the animal from him.

"If I finish work early, maybe we can meet up later."

"Great...I can't wait," she said faking a smile.

Atem grinned excitedly at her and walked down the hall with his little whoosh effect. Jami narrowed her eyes and bore holes into the back of his head.

'Netami and Ayame better have not been watching the whole time. I don't sense them, so they must have made it without getting caught. It's not like we would get in any trouble,' Jami thought as she shrugged to herself.

She covered the animal with the cloth and walked towards her room. When she entered, she saw Netami and Ayame playing with their pets. She grimaced and sat on the floor, placing the bundle next to her.

"Uh oh, she's pouting. This cannot be good," Ayame said.

"What happened? Did he propose to you?" Netami asked.

Jami gave them a look that said something like, 'What are you talking about? Are you crazy?'

"Well?" Ayame asked. Jami ripped off the cloth. "Aw!"

"She's pretty cute. Did he give her to you?" Netami asked.

"Yeah, as a gift?"

"Don't ask."

"Why are you so mad?" Netami asked.

"He supposedly gave her to me because she reminds him of me. He also wants to meet up with me later."

"He likes you! Your boyfriend owes me ten bucks," Ayame said. Netami nodded.

"Great, now I've got one of these furballs!" Jami looked down and saw hers staring at her innocently. She then narrowed her eyes. "You'd just better not piss on anything."


	8. Chapter 8 Pyro's a Player

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Okay, I'm not gonna complain about my crappy night at the homecoming game last night. We won, but the JROTC color guard and saber arch (which I commanded) sucked. Anyway, this chapter was Jordan's idea. On with the story. I'm kinda depressed.

Chapter 8 Pyro's a Player

"Have you girls seen Akumu? I can't find him," Netami said. Jami and Ayame shook their heads. Tohru came out of his room and walked up to them.

"Hey bro. Have you seen Akumu?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, he's flirting with Serenity," Tohru answered.

"Who?" Jami asked.

"Blondy's younger sister."

"Ah," Ayame said.

"Where is he? When I find him, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Netami yelled steaming.

"Whoa. Hold it, Thunder Cat," Ayame said trying to restrain her PMS-ing friend, but was failing miserably.

"Yeah. Why give him just a piece? Just give him your whole mind," Jami said. Netami stopped struggling and stared at Jami with a confused look on her face. "-Sigh- Never mind. My logical and sarcastic language is too complicated for your comprehension." Now all three were staring at her confused. "The expressions on your faces are telling me to keep my mouth shut."

"Where is he Tohru?" Netami asked.

"He's in the kitchen."

"The kitchen?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah. He originally went in there to get something to eat, and to insult Blondy and Point Dexter, then he saw her talking to her brother and started flirting with her."

"You were with him and then you left?" Netami asked.

"Yeah. It was really sappy and I thought I was gonna blow chunks."

"Tohru, you're an idiot, you know that?" Ayame asked.

"He was using sappy pick-up lines, huh? Looks like he's long gone," Jami said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I won't let that little bitch take him away from me," Netami said walking towards the kitchens.

"Now would be one of those times not to get involved." Ayame said.

"I don't wanna get involved, but I wanna see what she's gonna do to him," Jami said.

"Me, too. Let's go," Tohru said.

In the kitchen...

"Hey! Get away from my sista!" Joey yelled running at Akumu.

Akumu just stretched his arm out and stopped Joey from reaching him by grabbing his face. Tristan was steaming, but he was being a stupid boy and wasn't doing anything about it.

"So Serenity, like I was saying. How about you...and me, later tonight...under the stars? Eh?

Does that sound good to you?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean I–,"

"Akumu!"

"Oh dear Lord, I'm gonna git dead!"

"Akumu, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"H-hey there Thunder Cat, what's shakin'?"

"Don't you 'Hey Thunder Cat' me!"

"Well I guess I'll be going, now," Serenity said.

"Oh no you don't, Pixie!"

"Fereity!" Joey yelled muffled.

"-Sigh- Akumu, let go of his face," Netami sighed.

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Let me ask you something, well, a few somethings, Pixie. Is Akumu your boyfriend? No. Are you Akumu's girlfriend? No. Have you known Akumu for ten years? No. Have you known Akumu for ten minutes? Yes. –Akumu, you're not going anywhere!" Netami said grabbing his ear while he was trying to sneak away.

"I wasn't doing anything. He was talking to me," Serenity said innocently.

"Is that so?" Netami said looking over at Akumu who was laughing nervously.

"Eh heh."

"I'll have to punish him later. You, on the other hand, had better stay the hell away from him. Just in case you were to change your mind. Come on Pyro, we need to talk," Netami said dragging him out of the kitchen by his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Not the ear! That hurts!"

"Better your ear than your precious hair."

"Have mercy, Thunder Cat!"

"'Mercy?' Never heard of it."

"Noooooo!"

"He's a gonner," Ayame said.

"Yup," Jami agreed.

"I warned him not to talk to her, but nooooo, he wouldn't listen to me," Tohru said.

"Is that so?" Ayame asked.

"Yes."

"Come on, Nature Boy, we need to talk," Ayame said grabbing his ear.

"Have mercy, oh beloved sister of mine!"

"'Mercy?' Never heard of it." The door closed, leaving Jami, Serenity, Joey, and Tristan.

"I'm not sticking around here. You morons will probably find a way to ruin my reputation. –Not that I have a reputation, except for being the most depressing person on the planet," Jami said walking out the door. "Well, that was a waste of my time. I could have been training, but nooooo. I was stuck watching those idiots act like, well, idiots. Then again, I didn't have to go watch...nah, it's always their fault."

"So, do you enjoy talking to yourself?"

"Hn. Well, if it isn't Jugs. What a...pleasant surprise," Jami said in a hateful tone.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that! My name is Teanna!"

"Well, you thought wrong. You actually told Akumu to stop calling you Jugs. Sorry, the name seems to have stuck with me. You don't mind, do you?"

"Yes, I do mind! I can't help it if my boobs are big!"

"Okay... reeaaally didn't wanna know that. You know, now that you mention it, how can you stand up straight? Don't those things weigh you down? At all? Just the slightest bit?"

"Shut up!"

"You know, I really hate to admit it, but I think I actually liked you better when you were preaching about friendship. -Sigh- Whew! Thank God I won't ever have to say that again."

"Would you be quiet?"

"What is your deal? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because Atem spends more time with you, an outsider, than with me, his best friend."

"Hey, I've only been here for a week. You have been here how long? A lot longer than a week. You've had plenty of time to make a move, but you let those opportunities flow right past you," Jami stated making the sweeping motion with her hand.

"I have no idea what he sees in you, you ugly girl."

"No one likes it when you talk about yourself. –Akumu, I'm sorry for using one of your sayings, but it was the perfect time."

"How dare you? I am so much prettier than you!"

"Yeah, you're so pretty, that mirrors break because they aren't worthy of showing your gorgeous reflection."

"Whatever! I'm still prettier!"

"So, maybe you are! Who cares? Maybe the reason you are prettier than me is because I don't give a damn about my appearance."

"Stay the hell away from Atem!"

"Don't swear, swearing's bad. –I'm sorry again, Akumu."

"Stay away from him! Don't even go anywhere near him! Not even the same room!"

"Hey, Pretty Girl, did you ever even try to consider the fact that maybe, just maybe, he comes up to me?"

"That's a lie! He wouldn't want to talk to an outsider like you."

"Oh really? Then how would he be spending more time with me if he wouldn't want to talk to an, oh, what did you call me? Oh yeah, an 'outsider?'"

"Grr! Be quiet!"

"Oh. So, I was right, after all. You do like the Pharaoh as more than a friend. I love it when I'm right," Jami said sighing.

"Just stay away from him!"

"Whatever you say, Jugs. Now, you just have to tell him to stay away from me."

"My name isn't Jugs!"

"That's not my point. What's more important, people knowing your real name, or getting the person you're head-over-heels for to like you back?" She asked watching Teanna turn to walk away.

"Wait. I'll make a pact with you."

"A what?"

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can get the Pharaoh to stop talking to me, then I'll get the others, as well as myself, to call you by your real name. Is that fair?"

"Fine."

"Good. It's been nice doing business with you...Teanna," She said as Teanna turned around and walked away. "That is the most horrible, mushy language I have ever used. It's a good thing we struck the deal before I vomited."

"Ow! Netami, I'm sorry! I'll never flirt with another girl, again! I promise!"

"Ayame, I'm sorry I'm an idiot, but you can't fix stupid! Stupid is forever! Ow!" (Ron White line.)

"Hmm. I guess I'll go make sure that none of the furballs took a dump on anything," Jami said in a bored tone.


	9. Chapter 9 Pyro's Gone Missing!

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Hello again! So I'm in a better mood because as opposed to LAST Friday, THIS Friday didn't suck! Last night's concert was awesome! It was so much fun! Anyway, this chapter was yet again another idea of Jordan's. On wit da story!

Chapter 9 Pyro's Gone Missing!

"Tohru, has Akumu gone to flirt with Serenity, again?" Ayame asked.

"You'd think he would have learned his lesson after the ass-kicking he got yesterday," Jami said.

"He's not. When I woke up this morning, he was gone," Tohru said.

"Now that you mention it, Netami was gone, too," Jami said.

"Do you think they went to train together? Or they went for a walk?" Ayame asked.

"No, Akumu never trains, and Netami doesn't forgive people this quickly, no matter who it is."

"Sorry I took so long to get ready! I couldn't find my shoes!" Netami said nervously as she came out of the room. Ayame did a double-take.

"H-how did you-?"

"Where did you come from?" Tohru asked.

"And how did you get in our room without Ayame and me noticing?"

"I'm, uh, I was just being really quiet."

"Uh huh..." Jami said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"S-so, are we gonna go into town or not?" Netami asked.

"We have to find Akumu, first. You haven't seen him, have you?" Tohru asked.

"He's in town already. I told him we would meet him there."

"Really? Oh, okay," Ayame said.

"Ayame, you are so naive," Tohru said.

-Sakura punch!-

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that you actually let him wait in town for us by himself? You trust him after what he did yesterday?" Jami asked.

"W-well, sure. He made it up to me by...giving Kila a bath...and then I forgave him. Uh, yeah."

"Aw, that's so sweet! Maybe you should give Kimi a bath for me," Ayame said.

"Fat chance," Tohru said.

-Sakura punch!-

"Well, let's go. He's waiting for us at the fountain," Netami said.

"Hmm. We'll just see about that," Jami muttered..

Just as they went down the hallway towards the palace entrance, the Pharaoh walked up to them.

"Where are you all headed off to?" He asked with a smile.

"UmAkumuranawayandnowwe'regonnagolookforhimbye!" Jami said pushing the others out, closing the door behind her. (Um, Akumu ran away, and now we're gonna go look for him! Bye!)

"Jami, what was that about?" Ayame asked.

"It's a long story. Don't ask. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, okay."

'Teanna, where are you? What are you doing?'

When they got to the fountain, they didn't see Akumu anywhere. Jami looked over at Netami, who's teeth were chattering.

"Netami, he wasn't ever here, was he?"

"He was! He said he would stay here! He promised he wouldn't leave this spot."

"Maybe he saw a pretty girl and followed her," Tohru said.

"Let me guess, that's what you would have done," Ayame said.

"You know it."

-Sakura punch!-

"Idiot."

"Well, let's go look for him. We should split up," Tohru said rubbing his head.

"Yeah. We'll split into pairs. Tohru and Ayame will go and take the left half of town. Netami and I will take the right. I'll shoot up a sphere of water that will rain down for a moment. That's when we'll meet back here. If you two find him, send up a strong wave of air, Ayame. We'll be able to see it. If we find him, we'll do the same."

"Alright. We'll see you guys later," Tohru said.

The two groups split up and began their search. Netami moved one of her hands behind her back and shot a spark out of her index finger at one of the shops. It was a really small spark, so it would be ten minutes until a fire started. Jami and Netami looked everywhere and asked around, but found nothing.

"Well, I hope Ayame and Tohru are having better luck than we are."

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll just signal for them to come back." As the water formed in her hand, a strong wind picked up. "Come on! Tohru and Ayame must have found something!"

"Perfect," Netami muttered smirking.

"What was that?"

"Oh. Nothing. It was nothing."

"Alright." When they got to where the signal came from, they saw Ayame using an air shield against a shop that was on fire. "Tohru! What happened?" Jami yelled.

"We think he may have been here."

"What makes you think that? It could have been an accident."

"A fire this big couldn't have been set by accident."

"That's true," Netami said.

"Ayame thinks that someone may have ambushed him, and when he tried to fight back, he missed and caught the shop on fire."

"He can't have caused this. Akumu wasn't even in the village. He never left the palace. Tohru's right, though. This fire wasn't an accident," Jami muttered.

"You know, I could sure use some assistance right now!" Ayame yelled.

Jami looked around and saw a large pot that was full of water. She ran over and lifted the water out of it and formed a wave.

"What do you think you're doing, missy?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I'm saving the shop across the street. I'll get your water back, though." The woman then shrugged and went back inside her shop. "Ayame! I need your help! I need you to use your air to freeze this water to form it around the building!"

"Sure!" Ayame yelled.

"Can't you do that on your own?" Tohru asked.

"Not in this heat! The ice would melt instantly!" Jami formed the outline of the shop and Ayame used all of the power she could muster to turn it into ice. Once the fire was out, Jami turned it back into liquid and returned it to the pot. There was a small crowd gathered and they were applauding, even the woman.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tohru said bowing.

-Sakura punch!-

"Stupid, you didn't even do anything!" Ayame yelled.

"If Akumu didn't start this, then who...did?" Jami looked down and saw small electrical surges. She whipped her head around and saw Netami looking down so her eyes were shadowed over.

"This fire just started recently, so he couldn't have gotten far," Ayame said.

"We're going back," Jami said.

"Where? To the palace? Why?" Tohru asked.

"Because Akumu didn't start this fire. He was never here."

At the palace...

"Jami! If he was never in town, then where is he?" Tohru asked as they stood outside the girls' room.

"You're gonna have to ask Netami."

"What?"

"Netami, what is she talking about?" Ayame asked.

"Netami, tell us where you hid him. I know he's somewhere in our room," Jami said opening the door.

"Ih haee caheh tie."

"What the?" Tohru stammered.

"Akumu?" Ayame asked.

Jami walked over to the closet door and opened it to find him tied up with a cloth over his mouth. He seemed happy for some reason, and he sounded like he was singing. Jami removed the cloth, and sure enough, he was singing.

"It's...happy...closet time! It's happy closet time! It's happy closet time! It's happy closet time!" (Jordan made that song up. It drove me crazy, I just wanted to bang my head against a wall.)

"Well, 'happy closet time' is over," Jami said untying him.

"Aw. Can I play 'happy closet time' again, tomorrow? Please?"

"What? Netami, was this all just a game?" Jami asked.

"Yup!" Netami said grinning.


	10. Chapter 10 The Rivals Make a Pact

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Guh...I'm tired. I just got back from a rocketry meet. I had to get up at like 5 this morning. I got chewed out by Colonel a lot. I hate that guy. The good thing is we got a trophy. For streamer duration. 2nd place. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 10 The Rivals Make a Pact

"I don't believe it. We spent all day yesterday looking for him, and he was in our closet the whole time," Ayame said.

"So, what exactly was the purpose of that?" Jami asked.

"To keep him from going to flirt with Serenity," Netami answered.

"Didn't he promise he wouldn't flirt with her anyways?" Ayame asked.

"Akumu never keeps promises," Jami said.

"That's true."

"And besides, I never forgive anyone that quickly."

"Told you," Jami said.

"My grudges always last much longer than a day."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Note to self: never get on Thunder Cat's bad side," Jami said sarcastically.

"Hey, look! It's the Pharaoh," Ayame said.

"Shit! Hide me!" Jami said.

"Okay?" Jami sat on the floor and curled up in a ball while Netami and Ayame stood back-to-back against the wall.

"Hey, girls. Is Jami around?"

"Well, I guess you could say she's 'around,'" Ayame said.

Jami lightly punched Ayame in the back of the knee. Ayame almost collapsed because the back of her knee is her weak point.

"Well, we saw her a few minutes ago. I don't think she's feeling well and she needed to get out," Netami said.

"Okay. I was wondering, did she go out and train this morning?"

"She trains every morning," Netami said.

"You would think that she would get tired of it after a while," Ayame said. Jami punched her in the back of the knee, nearly causing Ayame to fall, again.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked.

"Yeah. Just a little off balance."

"By the way, did your search for Akumu go well?"

"Oh. He wasn't, well, he didn't really run away. Jami just made that part up–leave my knee alone unless you want your cover blown!"

"I'm not doing anything to your knee. And what do you mean 'unless I want my cover blown?'"

"I'll try and translate for her. I think what my disturbed friend here means is he didn't really run away. Akumu was just playing a little game of 'hide-and-seek.' Was I close?"

"Bingo!"

"And your search was successful, I presume."

"Uh, yeah. Akumu is currently in his, um, 'happy place,'" Netami said.

"I see."

"Yeah. His happy place is in our closet. How convenient," Ayame said.

"Oh. Alright. If you see Jami, could you please tell her that I would like to speak to her about something important?"

"Sure thing," Ayame said nervously.

"Oh, and if you see Teanna, and she asks if you would happen to know where I am, would you tell her I have left the palace on important business?" Atem asked innocently.

"Sure thing," Netami said forcing a smile.

"Alright. Thank you," The Pharaoh said happily as he walked away. Netami and Ayame sighed and stepped away from each other to give Jami room to stand.

"Jami, would you mind telling us why you were hiding?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah. For the past few days, you've been avoiding him. What's up?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain."

"We're in no hurry."

"-Sigh- Fine. I'll tell you, but can we go back to our room?"

"Sure thing."

Uh...back at their room...

"Okay, we're here. Now, tell us why you are avoiding him," Ayame said.

"Okay. It has to do with a deal I made with Teanna."

"You mean Jugs?" Netami asked.

"No. I mean Teanna. The deal was if she would distract the Pharaoh and keep him from talking to me, then I would make sure that you all would stop calling her Jugs and call her by her real name."

"Why the hell would you make a deal like that?" Netami asked.

"Yeah. Akumu's not gonna take this very well. He's the one who came up with the name and the theme song," Ayame said.

"Well, that's not what I meant, but she does have a good point."

"I don't even think it's possible to persuade Akumu."

"Thanks for being so supportive, you guys," Jami said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Ayame said.

"As I was saying. Why would you make a deal with Jugs-I mean Teanna?"

"Because she was complaining to me a couple days ago about how angry she is that he spends more time with me than with her. She really likes him, no, she's in love with him. I don't feel that it's fair for her to be treated like that. After all, he's known her for years but has known me for a little more than a week."

"Wow. I think that's the first time you've ever thought about being fair," Ayame said.

"Then there's the fact that her complaining was annoying me."

"I knew there was more to it."

"So? He really likes you. It's not her place to interfere like that," Netami said.

"Yeah. Why don't you like him? He's pretty good-looking. He's nice. He's a bit slow and takes us a little too seriously. But he's a king. That's always a plus," Ayame listed.

"Is that supposed to matter?"

"Not necessarily," Netami said.

"I don't care about those things."

"Really? I do."

"Shut up, Ayame," Netami said.

"Sorry."

"Well, ever since Teanna and I made our deal, which was two days ago, I have seen the Pharaoh twice, and she wasn't with him either time."

"She's not keeping up her end of the bargain," Ayame said.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that." Netami said.

"I'm sure there is," Jami said.

"I still think you're crazy to not like him."

-Sakura Punch!-

"Shut up, Ayame!"

"Ow! Netami, that's my thing!"

"Yeah, I know. It was the perfect opportunity, and I doubt you would have punched yourself."

"You don't know that."

"Wow..."

"Well, I think the reason she's never with him is because he's avoiding her," Jami interjected.

"It sounds reasonable," Ayame said.

"It seems to me that both you and the Pharaoh are a lot alike," Netami said.

"Eh?"

"Netami, what are you talking about?" Jami asked.

"Well, you're not alike, you're just in the same position. You both are avoiding someone, you both don't like the someone that you're avoiding, and the person you're avoiding really likes you, but you don't feel the same way towards them," Netami explained. Ayame was staring at her and it looked like her brain was short-circuiting. "-Sigh- I'll say it again in a way that you'll be able to understand."

"Thank you."

"Jami and the Pharaoh are in the same situation. Jami is avoiding the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh is avoiding Jugs–I mean Teanna. Jami doesn't like the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh doesn't like Jugs–I mean Teanna. The Pharaoh likes Jami, but she doesn't like him back; Jugs–I mean Teanna–likes the Pharaoh, but he doesn't like her back. Do you get it, now?"

"Jami doesn't like the Pharaoh?"

"Ayame, this is what we've been talking about for the past few minutes. Have you been paying attention at all?"

"Oh yeah. I remember now. You know, Netami, I think that was the first time that I've heard you talk and you sounded smart."

"Thanks for that compliment," Netami said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"Hmm..."

"What are you thinking about, Jami?"

"I'm going to go look for Teanna and talk to her to see what's up with her."

"Do you even know where she is?" Ayame asked.

"No. That's why I'm going to go and look for her," Jami said sighing.

"But what if you run into the Pharaoh?" Netami asked.

"Well, I have a fifty-fifty chance I won't see him at all. I won't have to worry if she's still keeping her promise. If she's not there with him, I'll just let my 'instincts' take over and see what happens."

"Okay. Good luck 'winging it,'" Netami said as Jami left the room.

"Uh oh. She's relying on her instincts," Ayame said.

"Something tells me this won't be pretty," Netami said sighing.


	11. Chapter 11 The Pharaoh's Confession

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnaping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: I have another reviewer! And it's one of my MySpace friends. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand he reviewed for my other story "Road Trip with the Yamis." Thank you Atemu! I'm so excited. I get to go to the Celtic Festival today. I've never been to one. Oh and yesterday my JROTC unit went to Houston Air Force Base. Those planes were so awesome! Especially that huge C-17 (which Hollinshead wants to marry and name Rebecca), and that F-15. It was so cool. On with the story.

Chapter 11 The Pharaoh's Confession

"Well, I searched for her, but found nothing. Maybe she's actually doing her job."

"Ah, Jami!"

"Or not..."

"Hi."

"Hi, Pharaoh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Uh... 'feeling?'"

"Well, your friends said that you weren't feeling very well."

"Oh, that. I'm much better," she said sarcastically.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Thanks. Well, I really should be–,"

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

'No!' Jami shouted in her head.

"Sure...?"

"Great," Atem and Jami went out to the garden and sat on the rock wall next to the pond.

"So...what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I had been meaning to ask you something, but I hadn't seen you."

"Well, ask away."

"Be honest with me. Have I done or said something to upset you?"

'Well there's the fact that you keep stalking me.'

"Not that I can think of."

"Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"When I have wanted to see you, you were never there, or your friends would say you weren't feeling well. After a while, I began thinking that maybe your friends had been lying, and that you just didn't want to talk to me. I thought I was being a bit selfish for trying to bother you. I was also trying to keep Teanna away. That was my selfishness showing through."

"I see."

"I just feel pathetic, whining to you like this."

"No. I don't think you're pathetic at all. It's okay to complain, be selfish, and say what you want, once in a while. My mom always told me that if someone is keeping something locked inside, that it's your job to not only help them feel comfortable with telling you about it, but to also listen to what they have to say. I don't think you're pathetic. I'm... glad you opened up to me. It would be even better if you were able to tell me everything, someday. That would make me..."

"What?"

"It would make me... happy." (Wow...that's a first...)

"Would it be alright for me to ask you about your past?"

"Sure, but only if you share yours after I'm done."

"What was your mother like?"

"She was the best! I loved her so much. She had great philosophies about life. She was always giving me wise advice. And she was the one who taught me everything I know about water bending to this day. She was really the only family I had. Sure, my clan was like my family, but she was the only one of my blood line. My dad died of an illness when I was maybe three or four, so I don't remember much about him. After my dad died, she raised me. She worked really hard to make sure that by the time I was old enough to live on my own that I learned everything I needed to know about the outside world."

"I see."

"And then, a couple years ago, she died. I had no family left. And none of my clan could afford to take me in because they had large families already. I then decided that I would start living on my own. My mom taught me a lot, so I knew I would pull through.

"One day, I decided to leave the village and explore the outside world; because our clan was isolated and I had never left before. It was just as I had imagined it; my mom was right about everything. I got back to tell everyone about my trip, but I couldn't tell them. When I arrived, I saw dead bodies everywhere. There was no blood, so they weren't murdered. Besides, no one knows where we were. There wasn't any kind of illness that was being spread. Everyone was just...dead.

"I made grave sites for everyone and built a monument. I then left the village. I felt like I had no reason to stay. I was the only water bender in existence, and to this day, I'm the only one who knows where the village is. That's when I realized that I was truly alone. (Another Avatar thingy. Gosh.)

"Not too long after that, I met Akumu and Netami. They didn't have any family either. Well, Akumu did, but they kicked him out. A few months later, we ran into Tohru and Ayame, who had decided to live on their own. We then built a house for us to live in. Then a couple weeks ago it burned down. We started living here, and that's about it."

"Wow. That's.. it must have been hard on you."

"Not at all! I have the best friends anyone could ask for! Sure, they get on my nerves sometimes. Well, a lot. They're great people. I believe that I'm one of the luckiest people alive."

"Hmm."

"Your turn, now."

"Huh? Oh, well, there's really not much to say. I was raised so that there was always someone there to give me whatever I wanted. I guess the closest I have ever had to a friend was Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Teanna. The more I thought about it, only Teanna was my friend. The other three were just servants. Well, Teanna used to be my friend. As we got older, she always had more than friendship on her mind. She was always following me everywhere. She became a pest. I then shut everyone else out. I tried to avoid contact with people as best I could. I became more lonely and isolated." (Eeeeemo...)

Jami's face saddened a little and tears formed in her eyes. She was then brought back into the conversation when he began speaking again.

"Then I met you. You said it was okay to complain, which is what I'm doing now. You said it's okay to say what you want to say. You were willing to listen to me. It was okay to be selfish. I believed I was being selfish by wanting someone to be there when I wanted something, not just for desired company, which I never experienced. I thought I would die alone. Now that I think about it, there is someone here for me."

Atemu turned towards Jami and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. He then leaned forward and captured her lips with his. He moved away and smiled while she tried to cover up her blush.

"I want to be near you. No... I need to be near you." (Bow chicka bow wow! Lol.)

"Huh?" He grabbed her hand and gently placed a kiss on it.

'What's going on? Why is he doing this? This isn't like him at all! No...'

"No!"

"What?"

Jami snatched her hand away and got up. She slowly backed away and then turned and ran to her room.

"-Sigh- Great. Now she hates me. I knew it was a stupid idea."

'But why did you do it?' A voice in his head asked.

"Because I love her," he answered. (Haha, now he's talking to himself.)

Unbeknownst to both of them, a certain brunette had been watching, and she...was...mad! (Someone's on her period...)


	12. Chapter 12 Change of Heart

**Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read. **

**A/N: Grrrrrrr...freakin Master Sergeant and Colonel! Master Sergeant is just being a total bitch and Colonel was being a religion-basher! And Deiters was being a bitch! The good thing is, I now have a third reviewer. It's Jordan. And he had a lot to say. Not too many bad things, surprisingly. Anyway, there's a new character appearance! Can anyone guess who it is? Well Jordan can, on account that he's already read the story. But just like me, he's forgotten about half of what has been written. Whenever I've posted these chapters, I've noticed myself saying, "Wow! I forgot about that!" It's wicked crazy. Well, anyway. Just so I don't have to keep my readers waiting any longer. On with the story! **

**Chapter 12 Change of Heart**

**Jami ran in the room, hoping it was empty, which it was. Temporarily. She had her hand clasped over her mouth and couldn't stop shaking.**

"**I know! Boys are so stupid! Especially my brother."**

"**Yeah, Tohru is pretty dense up in that area."**

"**Hey, Jami! We were looking...for...you."**

"**Hey. What happened?" Netami asked. She reached to pat Jami on the shoulder, but she swatted her hand away.**

"**Stop it! Don't touch me!"**

"**What's wrong?" Ayame asked.**

"**Did the Pharaoh do something to you?"**

"**Shut...up. Sh-shut up! Just go away!" **

**Ayame and Netami looked at each other and then left the room. Teanna was about to go inside when she felt a cold blade against her throat.**

"**Where do you think you're going?"**

"**That voice. The Thief King."**

"**Yes. Don't even think about screaming for help. I won't hesitate to slash your throat." (Haha, sucks fer you.)**

"**Why are you here?"**

"**That's a dumb question. I'm here to steal the Pharaoh's gold. It's what I do." (That made me thing of those Verb commercials.)**

"**W-wait! I'll make a...pact with you!" Teanna choked, trying to remember what the word was that Jami used.**

"**A pact? What kind?"**

"**You have to spare my life and take someone back with you. In exchange, I'll tell you where the gold is and how to get there without being caught. And I won't give you away."**

"**And why exactly do I have to take this person with me? Who is it?"**

"**She's in the way. The Pharaoh likes her more than me, and I need to get rid of her."**

"**Anything else that you might be 'forgetting' to tell me?"**

"**She's a water bender. The last one."**

"**A water bender, you say?"**

"**Yes. If you take her with you, just think of all the money you could make if you sold her."**

"**Hn. You're smarter than you look. So, what does she look like?"**

"**The way all water benders look. Blue hair and blue eyes. You can't miss her."**

"**Alright. We have a deal. Now, tell me where he hides his gold."**

"**Sure."**

**Jami woke when she heard yelling outside. (She cried herself to sleep. Aw, poor baby. Sorry Jordan, I used one of your sayings again.)**

'**Huh? If feels weird to sleep. What's going on outside?'**

**Jami was horror-struck to see Teanna on top of the Pharaoh strangling him.**

"**What the–?"**

"**Hey, Jami. You're finally awake," Akumu said.**

"**What the hell is going on?"**

"**We're teaching the Pharaoh a lesson. Now he won't go near you."**

**Jami noticed Akumu holding some kind of staff behind his back that was glowing in the center. The same symbol was glowing on Teanna's forehead.**

'**Haven't I seen Seto with that? -Le gasp- They're controlling her! Teanna wouldn't do this!' (Just kidding about the 'Le gasp' part. I just wanted to try it.)**

"**Stop!"**

"**Huh?"**

**Jami ran over and pulled Teanna off to release her grip on the Pharaoh's neck.**

"**Hey, you little brat! My Millennium Rod is not a toy!" Seto yelled as he snatched it away from Akumu and released Teanna from its control.**

"**My Pharaoh, are you alright?"**

"**-Cough cough- Yes. I'll be -Cough- fine."**

**Jami laid Teanna down, who was now unconscious, and ran over to the Pharaoh.**

"**Are you okay?" She asked grabbing his hand.**

"**I am, now that you're here," he said stroking her cheek when tears began falling from her eyes. (-Vomits on keyboard-.) She stood up and clenched her fists tightly.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you do that?"**

"**Well, we knew you were upset after you saw him. We thought he may have done something to hurt you. So-," Netami said.**

"**I was in shock after listening to him, but he didn't do anything to me!"**

"**Oh, well, um–,"**

"**Do you even know what you've just done? You could've killed him! You idiots! Didn't that even cross your mind? He could've died!"**

"**We thought that–," Akumu began.**

"**No! You didn't think!" Jami yelled as she walked up to him. She then punched him in the face with all the strength she had left. (Owned.)**

"**I can't believe you did that! You almost killed him!"**

"**Jami, we're–,"**

"**No! Shut up! I'm sick of you! I can't even stand to look at you! I hate you!" Jami cried as she noticed her vision was turning a light blue.**

'**Oh no! I have to calm down! Before I lose all control!'**

"**I hate you all! I never want to see you ever again! And to think, that I actually called you my friends! I wish I had never met any of you! You'll never have to see my tear-stained face again because I'm never coming back here!" She yelled as she ran down the hallway. (Emo. I really love picking on her.)**

"**Well, I've got the gold. Now, I just need the girl," he looked up at the roof when he heard a noise that sounded like crying. "Hello. What do we have here? Hmm, blue hair. That's got to be her," he mused.**

"**Mom, what do I do, now?" Jami asked as she curled up in a ball and laid her head on her knees."Please, tell me. I need your help, Mom."**

"_**You don't have to push yourself so hard; do things at your own pace." "You must always be yourself." "Doubting people is easy-anyone can do it. It's better to trust people than to doubt them. Jami, be someone who can trust people. That will be your strength." "Trust your heart. Do what you think is best." "Even though something is easy, that doesn't mean it's right." "If you believe that is the right thing to do, go for it." "Be someone who is forgiving." "Always remember: it's okay to let yourself be sad."**_

'**You're right. I need to do the right thing. I need to forgive my friends. Even though what they did was totally uncalled for, all they were doing was looking out for me. It's not entirely their fault. They just didn't know the whole story.'**

"**Thank you, Mom. I really needed your advice, or I would have made a huge mistake. I realized just in time. I'll go apologize to them. Then, everything will be alright, again. Everything will be back to normal." **

**Jami stood up and tried her best to clean up her face. She had only just taken one step, when a cloth was clamped over her mouth, and a strange scent filled her nostrils.**

'**Huh? What's happening... to... me?'**

**The last thing Jami saw before losing consciousness was messy white hair and lightless violet eyes. (Ah mah gawd cliffhanger!)**


	13. Chapter 13 Taken!

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: I have to go shopping with my mom and my aunt today. Then I have a meeting with the other commanders at 4:00. And then at 7:00 I have to go see that play thingy at school. I get extra credit in History and English if I go see it. I apologize about the last chapter. It kinda sucked. I know sonria didn't like it. She even told me she didn't like it. Of course I think this one sort of sucks too; it's funny, but really stupid. Anyway. On with the story!

Chapter 13 Taken!

"What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well...we, um...we want to apologize for what we did yesterday," Akumu answered.

"We really feel bad," Netami added.

"You are forgiven."

"What? For real?" Ayame stammered.

"Just like that?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. I know your intentions were in the best interest. You were just looking out for Jami."

"That's still...it doesn't give us an excuse to do that," Akumu said.

"That's true. What's done is done. We can't go back and change the past."

"We'll go get our stuff, then."

"What are you talking about, Akumu?"

"We don't deserve to stay here any longer."

"If I'm not mistaken, we made a deal two weeks ago. If I allowed you to stay here, you would give my Millennium Puzzle back–except that was a lie. That aside, I don't recall anything in our deal that said you could leave. Besides, where will you go?"

"He's good," Tohru whispered to Ayame, who nodded in agreement.

"Something tells me he had this all planned out from the beginning," Netami said.

"But how could he have known that it would end up like this?" Tohru asked.

"Maybe he asked Isis," Ayame said. Netami shrugged.

"And, if Jami was still here, I'm sure she would have wanted you to stay."

"What makes you say that? You remember what she said to us yesterday," Akumu said.

"Yes, I remember. I know she would have forgiven you. She's just that kind of a person; she was taught well."

"I guess..."

"You should go back to your rooms and take some time to think this all out. I have some work that needs to be done."

"Alright. Let's go, you guys." The four of them went into the girls' room with their animals and sat on the two beds.

"Well, we sure screwed up," Tohru blurted out.

"How can he just forgive us that easily?" Ayame asked.

"And what did he mean when he said, 'She's just that kind of a person. She was taught well.?'" Netami asked.

"I think he was talking about her mother. She would always give us advice on what her mom told her," Akumu said.

"Wow, Pyro. You actually sounded smart for once," Tohru said.

-Sakura punch!-

"Tohru, that was rude!" Ayame yelled.

"What? I was just trying to brighten up the mood!"

"He's got a point."

"What? About you sounding smart?" Tohru asked.

"No! We need to cheer up."

"But how can we? She's gone," Ayame said.

"Is she?"

"Well, yeah. She's not here."

"She may be gone physically, but her spirit and presence is still here. She will never be gone because our memories will always remain with us. Well, at least until Alzheimer's kicks in. Hey, Thunder Cat, what's wrong?" (Hehe. I thought the Alzheimer's thing was kinda funny. Yes, Alzheimer's brings out the poet in you.)

"That -Sniff- was the most beautiful thing -Sniff- you have ever said!"

"Yeah, dude. That was pretty deep," Tohru said.

"Oh! I love you so much!" Netami yelled tightly embracing Akumu.

"Awright..." Akumu said smirking. (Quagmire ftw)

"Aw man!" Tohru yelled.

"Get a room, you two!" Ayame grimaced.

"You're just jealous," Akumu said.

"Whatever you say, dude," Tohru said.

"Yay! I win!"

"I have one question. What are we gonna do with...um," Ayame began.

"With...what?" Netami asked, practically choking Akumu.

"What will we do with her, um, fox thing? She never named her." (That poor animal has been completely ignored.)

"Oh. That's a good point."

"Is it true that the Pharaoh gave her to Jami as a gift?" Akumu asked, wriggling his way out of Netami's grip.

"Yeah," Ayame answered.

"Ew! That's gross!" Tohru yelled.

"Man, someone get me a barf bag," Akumu grimaced.

"Then why did you ask in the first place?" Netami asked.

"I dunno," Akumu answered, back to his normal self. (Actually, to be honest, there is nothing normal about Akumu.) Netami just slapped her forehead.

"Man. That's nasty. Getting all mushy and sappy," Tohru complained.

-Sakura punch!-

"Shut up, Bro!"

"Ow!"

"Serves you right."

"Ow, Sis. What? Has it just now been decided that it's illegal for me to state my opinion or something?" Tohru asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Man. That's a load of bullshit."

-Sakura punch!-

"Ow!"

_Somewhere else..._

Jami fluttered her eyes open to see a room that she didn't recognize.

'Ugh. What happened to me? Why am I so light-headed? Is it because I fell asleep again? No! That person used some kind of drug to knock me out!' She used all the strength she could muster just to try and get up, but her sore limbs made it impossible.

"Ow! Shit! My back! Man, that idiot put me on a bed! This is so not good for my back."

"Judging by your yelling, you must have finally regained consciousness after being knocked out for nearly seven hours."

'No shit. And yeesh, seven hours?'

"Hey, can you move me down on the floor?"

"You're fine where you are."

"No! Actually, I'm not. This is really bad for my back. If you move me to the floor, then I'll tell you why. Do we have a deal?"

"I've made enough deals for one day. And is that supposed to be convincing to me?"

"Please?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Hey! Hey, where the hell do you think you're going? Don't you ignore me! Ow! God dammit!"

"-Sigh- Fine. I'll move you. It had better just be a good story," he said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Man." He picked her up and set her on the ground and she leaned back against the wall. "Much better. Okay, now to tell you about when my friend sent a huge boulder at me and it landed on me." He slowly brought his hand up to his mouth.

"You have my attention..."

"Okay. It all started a few months ago when my friend Tohru and I came up with the idea of building a hot spring next to our house...

_A half hour later..._

"And after I called him that, he started earth bending. He sent the boulder out of the hole at me, hitting me in the back. Then it fell on me and it took about an hour for the others to get it off me–since Tohru was being an ass and refused to do it because he was still mad at me. And that's my story." He was just staring at her with a "duh" look on his face.

"Damn..."

"Okay. Now, it's your turn."

"What?"

"Where'd you get that scar?"

"Oh, this? It was a really long time ago. Maybe eleven years. I was trying to show my friend Akumu how to fight with a dagger."

"Hold up. Rewind a second. Did you just say 'Akumu'?"

"Yeah. You know 'im?"

"Spiky red hair with blonde highlights-causing side effects of severe blonde moments-, brown eyes, likes to prank people, says that him winning is 'a way of life'?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Don't know 'im."

"What?"

"Nah, I'm just kiddin'. I know him. Please continue."

"As I was saying. I was trying to show him how to fight with a dagger. You know him, so you should know how stubborn and short-tempered he is."

"Yeah. That's how we lost our house. He set it on fire while he was throwing a hissy."

"That does sound like him. Anyway... he wasn't quite getting it right. He kept getting frustrated. That's when he went psycho. He got so angry, his knife heated up and then he just started swinging it around at random. He got me in the face with the white-hot blade, and now I have this."

"Wow. Pyro gave you that?"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit! That is crazy! Now, if he were here, he would say, 'Don't swear, swearing's bad.'"

"Yeah. When we were growing up, he always scolded me for cursing. He, on the other hand, had no problem with cursing, himself."

"You grew up together?"

"Yeah. After his parents kicked him out of the house, my dad and I took him in. Both of our dads were old friends. I think that my dad being the Thief King was a bad influence on him."

"So that's where he got all those crazy ideas...? He never told me about that."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Well, thanks for telling me that story, 'Scarface.'"

"Don't call me 'Scarface.'"

"Well, what am I supposed to call you? What's your name?"

"Bakura."

"Haha! That name's different! Then again, everything about Akumu is different. My name's Jami, by the way."

"Alright..."

"Can I ask you kind of a personal question?"

"Uh, I guess...?"

"You got anything to eat?"

"Huh? How is that a personal question?"

"I dunno."

"Uh huh..."

"So, you got any food?"

"Yeah...?"

"Take me to your leader! Well, your food."

"Okay..."

Bakura grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Then they heard a loud crack.

"Ow! God dammit!"

"Your back again?"

"Yeah. Good Lord."

"You know, your hands are really small."

"Uh...thanks for that." They went into the kitchen-like room and Jami immediately searched through his stash. "You got any booze?"

"Of course I do."

"Gimme!"

"I think Akumu's crazy sense of humor has affected you, as well."

"'Crazy sense of humor?' No, no, no. I prefer to think of it as a 'significant absence of sophistication and common sense'."

"Hmm. Well, I guess that could work, too. It's better than mine."

-Belch!-

"Hehe! Ain't I just a 'dainty' little thing?"

"Uh... whatever."

'Yes. There is definitely some of Akumu in her,' he thought as he stared at her wide-eyed.


	14. Chapter 14 Unpleasant Morning

**Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read. **

**A/N: Okay, I'm posting this chapter early because there's a slight chance that I might be grounded from the computer this weekend. Or I just might not be able to get on, because I haven't finished my homework for English yet. I have to write a scary story and then put pictures with it so the reader(s) will know what's going on. So anyway, on with the story. **

**Chapter 14 Unpleasant Morning**

"**What should we do?" Ayame asked.**

"**I don't know. His eyes are open, but he's totally not awake," Netami answered.**

"**G'mornikins!" Akumu said.**

"**Akumu help!" Ayame cried.**

"**What?"**

"**Tohru won't wake up!" Netami whined.**

"**Tohru? Tohru~?" **

"**Hey, I think it worked," Ayame said after he moved.**

"**Hey Tohru. It's time to get up. It's morning." **

**Tohru stood up from his bed and took a step forward, closing his eyes again. Ayame and Netami had grins on their faces, which faded as he started walking. Tohru staggered forward slowly and then to the side, running smack-dab into the wall.**

"**Ah!" Netami squealed.**

"**How's his face? Is his face okay?" Ayame cried, worriedly looking at Tohru, who had fallen fast asleep against the wall and was quietly snoring.**

"**Ah. He's just acting like a spoiled little baby," Akumu commented, which made Tohru snap out of his slumber and grab Akumu's ear.**

"**Are you just trying to piss me off, cuz it's working?"**

"**Ow! I meant spoiled boy! Ow!"**

"**Either way, you're making fun of me."**

"**Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Wah! Ayame, get your brother to release my ear!"**

"**Tohru...?"**

"**Hmph. Whatever. Only because you're my big sis. I'm going to go get something to eat."**

"**I'm comin' with!" Ayame said following him out of the room.**

"**There, there. It's going to be okay," Netami said.**

"**Wah! It hurts!" Akumu whined lightly stroking his throbbing ear.**

"**I'm sure that some food will make it feel better."**

"**Yay! Food!" Akumu yelled dashing out of the room.**

"**Wow. Just the mention of food calms him down. Well, he's not exactly calm."**

"**Yummy yummy yummy! Foody foody yummy!" (A saying Jordan made up.)**

"**I rest my case." -Sigh- "Oh well."**

**Netami sweatdropped when she saw Akumu running down the hallway pretending to be an airplane-with all of the sound effects-. (Just like Ed from Cowboy Bebop! And despite the fact that planes have not been invented yet. But I digress...)**

"**Um...okay...?"**

_**Back at... wherever the other people are...**_

"**Dammit! Where did she go?" Bakura yelled. He was in his good mood, as usual. He spotted a note on the ground where she was sitting the night before. "'I'm out training. I'll be back in about an hour.' Well, it would help if you had put down when you left!" As it turns out, he only missed her by about ten minutes. He's not a morning person, so he didn't notice her sneak out the door. "I might as well go look for her, just to make sure she wasn't lying and ran away." Bakura walked out of the hideout and looked around. "Where could she be?"**

'**Well, that's a dumb question. She's a water bender, so she has to be near water.' The voice in his head commented.**

"**Hey. I don't remember asking for your opinion," Bakura growled.**

'**You do realize that you're talking to your inner conscience, right?'**

"**...Shut up."**

**-Sigh- 'Oh well.' (Haha. His conscience sighed.) **

**Bakura just shook it all off and went to the closest place with a source of water. When he got there, sure enough, she was training. A few minutes later, she finally said something.**

"**It's not nice to spy."**

"**Huh? Oh. I wasn't spying."**

"**Oh. My mistake. It's not nice to stare, either."**

"**I wasn't staring."**

"**Yes you were."**

"**Was not."**

"**Were too. You were staring at my ass, which is even worse than just staring."**

'**How did she know?'**

"**Because I could see you in the reflection of the water."**

'**Can she read my mind?'**

"**Are you willing to find out?"**

'**Hn. She's too calm.'**

"**That's because, unlike Akumu, I can keep my composure. Now, are you going to come out of those bushes or not?"**

'**She's just trying to piss me off. I just know it. Akumu used to do this kind of stuff to me all the time.'**

"**I know. He does it to me, too. I believe that my method works perfectly."**

'**Hn.'**

"**Just come out of there, will you?"**

"**Whatever. So, were you really reading my mind?"**

"**No. I'm just good at guessing what people are thinking."**

"**Oh."**

"**So, I assume the only reason you came to look for me was to make sure I didn't run away."**

"**Um, yeah."**

"**Then, when you got here, that gave you a reason to stare at my ass."**

"**Well, that wasn't my intention, but it seemed like the perfect opportunity once I got here." He commented then clamped his hands over his mouth.**

"**Haha! That's hilarious, Scarface!"**

"**I oh oo ot oo all ee ar ace." He said muffled because he hadn't moved his hands from his mouth.**

"**What? I didn't quite catch that?"**

**-Sigh- "I told you not to call me 'Scarface!'"**

"**Aw. Did I hurt your feewings? I'm sowwy." **

"**Whatever."**

"**So, as I was saying. You came to make sure I didn't run away, right?"**

"**Yes." **

"**Well, that's stupid. Where am I gonna go?"**

'**You moron! Don't you know anything?' The voice in his head yelled.**

"**When I want you to talk, I'll ask," Bakura growled.**

"**Having not-so-private conversations with your inner conscience? That's bad for your health. It screws with your digestive system, you know?"**

"**What...?"**

"**Nya ha! I'm just messin' with ya'! You're just like the Pharaoh!"**

"**What? I am nothing like that bastard!"**

"**Ooo. A bit sensitive, are we? All I meant was you both need to lighten up. You both take things way too seriously. I didn't mean to insult you if I did."**

"**Whatever."**

"**You know, your attitude really pisses me off."**

"**Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"**

"**This,"she said slapping her palm on the water, drenching Bakura. Under his hair, which was sticking to his face, he was steaming. "Haha! You look just like Akumu when I poured that wine on his head!"**

"**What the hell did you do that for?"**

"**Aw, did I make you mad?"**

"**Yes, you did."**

"**Oh really? And what are you gonna do about it?"**

"**This!" He yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and dunked her under the water. Just then, what seemed like a geyser shot out and sent Bakura into the air. He landed about eight feet away."You fool. Did you honestly think that you could defeat me that easily? When it comes to water, I am in control," she said as she stood on top of the water and walked over to where he was sitting.**

"**Wow. You're walking on water." (Jesus's ancestor? Hmm...)**

"**Nuh der. Here, I'll help you up," she said as she held her hand out to him. **

'**Shit!' She thought to herself when she saw the mischievous smirk on his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him. He then felt his face heat up when he realized she landed in his lap. She sat up and shook the water out of her hair like a dog. She heard a growl behind her and burst out laughing when she realized she had slapped him with her wet hair.**

"**Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" **

"**No. I think it's hilarious." She slumped forward to catch her breath when she felt a weight press against her back. She whipped her head around and saw that he was asleep with the side of his face against her. "Uh, dude...?" She stammered but got no response. **

'**Did I really wear him out? He's knocked out,' she thought to herself, but was wrong when she felt him wrap one of his arms around her waist. 'What the hell? Dude! Well, I'll let him sleep or he might attack me for waking him.' Even though he was asleep, his mind was still awake.**

'**I just want this moment to last as long as possible.' (Bow chicka honk honk.) **


	15. Chapter 15 Oh My God I Killed Her!

**Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read. **

**A/N: So this weekend I went with my JROTC unit to spend the night on the USS Lexington. It wasn't as fun as I hoped. I was in command of a flight, and the other members of my group were all freshmen. And they were idiots. Garner was being a spaz, Jaycox was just...being himself, Chaizen wasn't listening to me and wandering off by himself or going with other groups and talking back to me, Guerrero was being a total sissy. Alcantar was the only one who didn't piss me off. I did have fun with the guys and Poole (Poole's a girl). They were the only thing that kept me from killing someone. But enough of my ranting, on with the story! . **

**Chapter 15 Oh My God I Killed Her! **

**-Sigh- "What do you want now, Teanna?" The Pharaoh asked in a bored tone.**

"**What? Is your best friend not allowed to say hi anymore?"**

"**Teanna, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. You aren't my best friend. You aren't even my friend. You are a pest and an annoyance. Now, could you please leave? I'm not in a talking mood and I have work to do."**

"**Hmph! Fine!" Teanna stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.**

"**Great. Now my headache is even worse. And I thought it was bad before. I really wish you were here, Jami. Now that you're gone, I'm alone, again." (Hehe... emo.)**

"**Hmph! So, I'm not his friend anymore? Fine! I'll convince him otherwise! I'll make him forget about her!"**

"**Ooo. Looks like someone's on her period," Tohru said in a sing-song voice.**

"**Yup. She's definitely PMS-ing," Ayame said.**

"**Well hey there, Jugs!" Akumu said cheerfully.**

"**Hmph! And what do you want?"**

"**Haha. She answered. I had wanted to say this to you when Jami was here. She would've gotten a kick outta this. But, since she's gone, I'll just say it now. It's your own fault that you have big boobs! You wanna know why? Do ya'? Do ya'? Do ya'? It's because you touch yourself at night!" **

**The other three snickered and then burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that they started crying. "Thank you. Thank you," Akumu said bowing.**

"**That is absurd!"**

"**Oh, is it?"**

"**Hmph! Whatever!" Teanna huffed as she turned on her heel and walked away.**

"**The truth will be revealed! I will get my proof, just you wait!"**

"**That was nice, dude," Tohru said.**

"**Yes. It was, wasn't it?"**

"**What are you four up to?" A deep voice asked. **

**They all turned around to see Seto, who was in his usual "good mood," looking at them suspiciously with his arms crossed.**

"**Uh... nothing..." Akumu said.**

"**Right..."**

"**Wellumwegottagobye!" Akumu yelled as he pushed the other three down the hallway. (Well, um, we gotta go! Bye!) **

**Seto just rolled his eyes and went back to his former task.**

"**Whew! That was close!" Netami said.**

"**He's still mad at us," Ayame said.**

"**He's always mad," Akumu said.**

"**Well, duh! We almost killed his cousin!" Tohru yelled.**

"**The Pharaoh's his cousin? Whoa..." Akumu said.**

"**You didn't know that? It was so obvious it's embarrassing."**

"**Jami told you, didn't she?" Ayame asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**Maybe..." Tohru said slightly blushing. **

**-Sakura punch!-**

"**Tohru, you idiot! Don't lie like that! Akumu actually believed that you found that out on your own because of his blonde highlights!"**

"**Well, he convinced me," Netami said.**

"**Why do you have to be so stupid? Honestly! You're my younger brother! You're making me look bad!" Ayame yelled giving Tohru a "Kagura Sohma" noogie.**

"**Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"**

"**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... hey... hey... hey... WHOA. I never said I believed him."**

"**Akumu, quit trying to cover it up. You believed him," Netami said rolling her eyes.**

"**You know, Thunder Cat, the next time you have a thought... let it go."**

_**Ah mah gawd scene change...**_

"**Okay, let's see if I can sneak over here all quiet-like so she doesn't hear me," Bakura whispered to himself.**

'**It isn't going to wo-ork,' the voice in his head mused. (Haha. He's schizo.) **

"**When I want you to talk, I'll say so...!"**

'**Fine. It's your funeral.'**

"**I'm just going to ignore you." He crept over and hid behind a rock and peaked around the corner. "Damn. The water's too high. I can't see her ass."**

'**Either that, or she's too short.'**

"**I'll put my money on the first one."**

'**Good luck with that. After all, you do have a lot of money.' **

"**Shut up. Aw, her back's turned towards me, so I can't see her... um... front." **

**Jami inwardly smirked to herself. She then started to quietly laugh, not loud enough for Bakura to hear.**

"**Looks like there's a peeping tom nearby. Were you trying to catch a glimpse of something good?"**

"**Shit...!" Bakura said clamping his hand over his mouth and narrowing his eyes.**

'**I told you it wouldn't work.'**

"**Ut up," Bakura said muffled.**

"**Bakura, did you honestly believe I wouldn't notice?"**

"**Actually, yes I did."**

"**Well, you're going to be disappointed because you won't be seeing anything."**

"**We'll see about that," Bakura muttered to himself. **

**Jami squeezed the water out of her hair and was about to step out of the water when she froze. She covered her mouth with her hand and began coughing. Bakura's eyes widened when he saw blood seep through her fingers. She began to feel light-headed and fell to her knees. She then leaned forward and the water consumed her. **

"**Oh my God I killed her!" (Hey... isn't that the name of the chapter? Weird...) **

**He waded through the water and lifted her. She was unconscious and the blood kept seeping out of her mouth. Bakura pulled off his robe and wrapped it around her and carried her back to the hideout. **

**He set her down on the floor where she usually sat and went to get a towel to wipe the blood off. Once he was done, he checked to make sure she was completely out. He moved closer, and when his lips were just an inch away from hers, she shifted. He scooted back just out of arm's reach so she couldn't hit him. She opened her eyes and "eeped" almost instantly and covered her face with her hands. Bakura just raised an eyebrow because he didn't get why she was freaking out. He moved over and sat next to her. **

"**Hey, you okay?"**

"**No, I'm not okay! Put some clothes on!" He just narrowed his eyes.**

"**What? You've never seen a guy without a shirt?"**

"**No, I have. It's just that Akumu and Tohru don't have a six-pack."**

"**Oh... do you like it?" Bakura asked smugly. (I always laugh when I read that.)**

"**Get over yourself! Put some clothes on!"**

"**Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you're wearing my clothes."**

"**Huh? Did you see anything?"**

"**What? No!" He yelled slightly blushing. (Bakura? Blushing? Naw...)**

"**Don't you lie to me!"**

"**I'm not lying!"**

"**Well, where are my clothes?"**

"**They're still outside."**

"**Well, help me up. I need to go get them."**

"**Oh no, you don't. You're not going anywhere."**

"**Huh? W-what are you gonna do?"**

"**I'm going to go get your clothes; you're not well! I wasn't going to do anything like that!"**

"**Sorry."**

"**What? Why are you sorry?"**

"**I doubted you."**

"**Nah. Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a minute."**

"**Okay."**

'**Dammit! If only she hadn't woken up so soon!' He went and got her clothes and headed back."Here," he said as he handed her outfit to her.**

"**Thanks."**

"**I'll be back in five minutes. I expect my robe back by then."**

"**Okay." **

**He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He leaned back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling.**

**-Sigh- "Better luck next time, I suppose."**

_**At the Palace... again...**_

"**Teanna, I really am not in the mood to talk." Atem said. (Is he ever when it comes to Jugs?)**

"**Please? Just for a minute."**

"**Fine, only if you won't bother me ever again."**

"**Okay! Why did you let them stay here?" She asked, completely ignoring the last part of his statement.**

"'**Them?'"**

"**Those five pests."**

"**The only pest here is you."**

"**I'm offended!" **

"**Good, you should be. I let them stay here because they seemed like nice people and they had just lost their home." (No thanks to Akumu.)**

"**I still can't believe that you let those outsiders live here."**

"**If I'm not mistaken, I did the same for you. Besides, it's my palace." (He's got a point.) **

"**Hmph! So why did you take me in?"**

"**Because we got along well and we became good friends."**

"**Aw! That's so sweet!" Teanna chirped as she threw her arms around his neck. He roughly shoved her away.**

"**Teanna, I don't feel that way about you! The only person I feel that way about is Jami. Now, leave."**

"**You still love her, even though she's gone?"**

"**Yes. Now, get out." (Rejected.)**

"**Hmph!" Just then, a thought occurred to her. She turned around and smirked at him.**

"**You're still here? I thought I told you to leave."**

"**You did. You'll change your mind. What if I told you that she didn't leave?"**

"**What are you talking about?" **

"**She didn't leave on her own. Someone kidnapped her."**

"**Tell me who." (Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun.) **


	16. Chapter 16 Pyro's Pet Peeve

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnaping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: It took a while, but it's finally up! Jordan's favorite chapter! The one where Akumu has a Tourette's moment. Anyway, the first part was inspired by a video Jordan showed me where this crazy guy was yelling at his cats. If you wanna watch it just go to YouTube and type in "Tourette's Cat." Anyway... hope you enjoy it sonria (and Jordan for the millionth time upon reading it).

Chapter 16 Pyro's Pet Peeve (try saying that 5 times fast)

Netami woke with a start when she heard yelling coming from down the hall in the boys' room. She looked over at Ayame, who was still sleeping. She walked into the boys' room and saw Akumu yelling and Tohru watching.

"Get the fuck down!" Netami looked and saw Kiro on top of the bookshelf staring down at him. "Get the fuck down! Do you fucking hear me? I will rape you!" Akumu looked over at Monoke who was also watching him. "What the fuck are you staring at?" He then resumed to his former task of yelling at Kiro. "What the fuck are you looking at? Get the fuck down! I will end you!" Kiro started to slowly slide down. "Fucking jump!" Kiro jumped down and slowly walked towards the door. "Get the fuck out! Fucking run!" Kiro walked out of the room and sat out in the hallway. "Fucking cat! Fuck! ... Hey, Netami." Netami grabbed his ear and leaned in next to it.

"Akumu... what the hell are you doing?"

"Kiro wouldn't get off the bookshelf."

"Why were you yelling at him? You woke me up! And don't think you're off the hook, Tohru! You were just tuning this all out, weren't you?"

"No. I was just scared to interrupt him. Hey, I think you killed him." Netami released her grip on Akumu's ear and he fell onto the ground. "Oh. False alarm. He's just fainted."

"Yeah. Well. Just leave 'im there. Go back to sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Tohru said flopping back down onto his bed.

By the time Netami got to the door, he was already snoring. She just rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. She was walking back to her room when she saw Kiro grooming himself.

"Hey, Kiro. You wanna come back with Aunt Netami? Akumu won't yell at you anymore. Besides, I'm sure Kila would be happy to see you." Kiro made that little sound that Kirara makes and she bent down and picked him up. (I don't know whether it's purring or what.) When she got to the room, she saw that Ayame was still asleep. "Wow, Ayame sure is a heavy sleeper," she whispered.

"Netami, do you have to be so loud? I'm trying to sleep here!" She yelled sitting up. Netami stared at her in shock and Kiro cocked his head to the side. "Sheesh! How hard is it to get some sleep around here?" She whined laying back down. Netami narrowed her eyes and shot out a small spark into Ayame's blanket.

'A little static electricity'll shut 'er up...for a minute.' She set Kiro down, he walked around in a circle in place and then cuddled up next to Kila. 'Aw! They look so cute together! Now, if only Akumu would be reverent.' She just shrugged, got in bed, and fell back to sleep.

_The uh... other place..._

"Hey, Bakura?"

"Hmm...?"

"You're out of food."

"What? Did you eat it all?" (Oooooooo wrong thing to say.)

"What? Me? You see this? No fat at all," she said squeezing her upper arm for emphasis. "And look at all that...that..."

"That what...?"

"Okay, so it's all muscle, but muscle weighs more than fat does!" (Owned.)

"And your point is...?"

"We need food or else we're gonna die! That's my point!"

"Okay. I hope you made out your will..."

"Let's go buy something! You have enough money!"

-Sigh- "Alright. Let's go," he said, knowing she was right. (Of course she's right.)

_Some town..._

"Wow. How far are we? It took a pretty long time to get here."

"Well, what do you expect? I'm a thief, so I have to live far away from towns."

"Good point. So, where are we exactly? This isn't the town outside the palace is it?"

"What? Of course not. It's just a town. There's nothing else to it."

"Hmm. It seems familiar to me for some reason. I wonder why."

"Hey, look." "It's the Thief King." "And he's got some girl with him." "I've never seen her before." People were whispering.

"So, I take it not very many people in this town like you."

"They're afraid of me."

"Well, I don't blame 'em. After all, you are pretty creepy-looking." Bakura narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Teehee! I'm just kidding! You look good!"

'Shit, did I just say that?'

'Shit, did she just say that?'

'I did just say that.'

'She did just say that.' (Hahaha lawlz.)

"Ow! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Aw. Are you gonna cry now?"

"It's your own fault that you're a weak little girl."

"Yeah. And we don't play with girls, we pick on 'em."

"Ow!" The girl cried as the two brunette boys continued kicking dirt in her face and throwing stones at her.

"Grr! Hold this!" Jami yelled shoving her bag into Bakura's arms. She walked over and picked the two boys up by their shirt collars. They looked to be about 6 and the girl was about 5. "Hey, you brats! Where do you get off?"

"Hey, listen lady. We were just putting her in her place!"

"No! You listen to me, you little punk! You and all of your little buddies had better stop picking on girls or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll turn you all into eunuchs!" Jami yelled. (Yes, these little six-year-old boys know what a eunuch is.) She dropped them and they both ran away crying. She then turned and walked into the alley where the little girl was sitting. She had dark shoulder-length silver hair and dark blue eyes. "Hey, are you okay now?

"Uh huh. They were chasing me and I got lost from my mom. Are you an angel?"

"Me? An angel? Nah. I'm far from that." (Poor little girl, she's so naive.)

"Thank you for helping me, big sister!"

"Sure."

"Maya!"

"Mommy!"

"Maya! Thank Ra you're okay!" The young mother cried as she cradled her daughter in her arms. She had the same silver hair and blue eyes and she looked to be about 23.

"That lady helped me. Big sister made those boys run away like scared little mice."

"Thank you, young lady."

"Oh. You're welcome."

"I really appreciate it. Thank you."

"It was no trouble at all! You two take care!" She said as the pair walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

She stared sadly and a single tear leaked from her eyes and she quickly wiped it away. She then snapped out of it when Bakura cleared his throat.

"You okay?"

"...Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go back," she answered taking her bag from him.

'That girl sure reminded me of my five-year-old self. She looked exactly like me. And her mother resembled mine a lot, too. I remember when the same exact thing happened to me. The only difference was no one helped me.'


	17. Chapter 17 Water Girl Tells Her Story

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Finally comp is over! Woohoo! Oh yeah, comp means JROTC drill competition. It was my school VS Del Valle HS and there were... let's see... 8 events... I think. Anyway, said events consisted of Inspection team (commanded by Wrzesinski a.k.a. banhammer master), Unarmed Regulation (commanded by yours truly), Armed Regulation (commanded by Vicari a.k.a. dude whose ego is larger than his rifle), Color Guard (commanded by Alexis Jackson a.k.a. Ms. Overachiever X 10), Male PT (commanded by Sergio Jackson, no relation to Alexis), Female PT (I'm not sure who was commanding that, some freshman), a drill down (which Alexis won and I got 2nd place... again... same as last year, but I got 1st at McNeil, which had a crap-load more people, and 1st in the school drill down), and tug-of-war or tug-o-war or whatever it's called (which we got owned in because we were outnumbered by about 3 times as many people, and all of our fat people were in uniform and couldn't participate, or weren't there). And I think that's , Inspection team got 2nd, Unarmed got 1st (they said 2nd at first, but they miscounted so we won), Armed got 1st (of course), Color Guard got 2nd (and they knocked out one of the lights with one of the flags), Male and Female PT got 1st (and Sergio didn't fall back this time, of course that's because we didn't do long jump this year, that was funny though), and I think that I said everything else. On wit da story!

Chapter 17 Water Girl Tells Her Story

"Hey, is something bothering you?" Bakura asked sitting down at the table.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Jami asked taking the seat across from him.

"Well, ever since we left after you helped that girl, you haven't said a word. I just thought that something was buggin' you."

"Oh. I guess you're right in a way. See, that girl was a lot like me when I was her age, and her mom was like mine. I was just thinking about when I was in that same situation. Just like that girl, I was always chased and picked on by the boys. I was really scared and weak back then. If I was as 'assertive' as I am now, no one would have messed with me.

"When I grew up I never had any friends. All of the kids teased me about my hair and eye color. Mine was different from everyone else's. It turns out that the only difference was that my hair and eyes were just a darker shade. No big deal in my opinion. But that's not everything. When I would just open my mouth to say something, they would all laugh at me, and I never even did anything. After a while, all the girls started ignoring me, but the boys' teasing got worse. Their parents even treated me like dirt. The only one who ever truly cared about me was my mom. I'm sure my dad did, too, but he died when I was really young, so I don't remember much about him.

"Our village was very large, so when I was running away from the boys, I would always get lost. When I was sure they wouldn't find me, wherever I was hiding, I would curl up in a ball, close my eyes, and sing or hum to myself quietly. It was always the same song. It was the song my mom sang to me every night after she told me a story, just as her mother did. She told me the same story every night, as well. She would ask me if I ever got tired of it. I would just say no. Sure, it was kind of a sad story, but it was a story that talked about the origin of water bending. It was fascinating. I asked her if she ever got tired of telling it to me. She said if I liked it that much, and if it made me happy to hear it, she was happy to tell it to me. That happiness ended and everything began to fall apart.

"Usually, three boys would chase me, but this time there were seven. I did what I normally did: I curled up in a ball, closed my eyes, and sang to myself quietly. Despite the size of our village, my mom was always able to find me. This time was different, however. I stayed in the same place for two days, but she never came. I thought that maybe she couldn't find me, or maybe she had gotten so tired of looking for me, she just gave up and would wait for me to find my way back on my own. I really hoped it wasn't the second one. After sitting there for two days, I decided to get up and try to find my way back. A few hours later, I miraculously found my house. There were other people there, and I realized they were with the village's medical unit. I saw them carrying a large form covered with a blanket. I ran up and pulled the blanket off, just to see if my theory was correct. Unfortunately, I was right. They were carrying my mom's body, which was covered with blood. The source was a large hole in her chest, the size of a fist. I asked if she was murdered and they said she wasn't. They never did tell me what happened to her.

"The next day, we performed the ritual when someone dies. You cover a raft with flower petals and place the body on top. The raft is carried to the lake, which is at the center of the village. Candles are placed on the four corners of the raft and lit. The raft is then pushed into the water and left to float freely. Eventually, the flower petals catch fire and the body is burned. After that, supposedly, the person's soul is guided to the sky with the rising smoke. Afterwards, a small grave is made as a memorandum. And that's about it."

"Wow."

"Oh shit! I just told you my life story! I started babbling again! All I was going to say was why I was upset and I ended up telling you everything about my past! Now, I'm really upset! At least when I told the Pharaoh it was shorter and I lied about some of the stuff! But I told you everything!" Jami stammered until Bakura placed his index finger over her lips.

"Calm yourself. Simmer down now, simmer down."

-Sigh- "You're right! I must be strong!"

"Actually, all I meant was calm down before you overexert yourself."

"_You shouldn't push yourself so hard." "Always do things at your own pace."_

'You're right, Mom.'

"Oh. I totally knew that."

"Now, it's my turn to talk. A question first: have you heard of something called the 'Maiden's Tear'?" Jami's eyes widened and she almost choked on the grape she was eating.

"Uh. Yeah. I've heard of it."

"My dad told me about it when I was younger. He said the story spoke about the first water bender. Her name was Thyora and she fell in love with a man named Jeren. (Yes, I'm using names of Neopets characters.) They weren't allowed to see each other because of a family feud, so they would meet in secret. One day, Jeren didn't come back. He was killed in combat during a war. She was so upset that her powers went out of control and she almost destroyed everything. The land, the people, everything. She stopped and cried over the death of Jeren and one of her tears turned into a stone called the 'Maiden's Tear'. She put an end to the feud and turned the land she destroyed into what is now the water benders' village. My dad also told me that one family, the direct descendants of Thyora, had the stone in their possession and it was passed down to the oldest daughter each generation. I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

"You are quite well-informed. That's the story my mom would tell me every night."

"So, is it just a legend, a story, or is it true, something that actually happened? To be honest, I really don't know what to expect when it comes to water benders."

"It's only a legend," Jami said looking around nervously. (Hint, hint!)

"Oh. Okay."

"Where did your dad hear it?"

"He said that he met a water bender and she told him about it. He fell in love with her and she loved him back. They couldn't be together because she was already engaged to someone else. He was upset, but he later got over it. He then met my mom and married her. My mom died while she was giving birth to me." (Not really, I just made that up. I know what REALLY happened to her.)

"I'm sorry. That must have been awful for you."

"I suppose. My dad said that even though he loved my mom, she wasn't anything compared to the water bender."

"Really? She must have had quite an impact on him."

"I guess you could say that."

"Either that... or you dad was a total player," Jami joked.

"Hmm. I don't know. My dad always said that I got my good looks from him. It could have been either one."

"Haha! Well, your dad was right."

"What?"

"Oh... nothing."

"If I do remember, my dad did tell me her name. I think it was only once or twice he mentioned it. He didn't really like talking about it much because it would upset him. I'll see if I can remember it, it was such a long time ago. I know it started with the letter 'k'. Um. I think it was Kohana." Jami nearly choked on another grape. She quickly stood from the table and pushed her chair in. (Jeeze, don't die. You're one of the main characters.) "You okay?"

"Uh... yeah. I'm gonna go take a nap." (Get a bite to eat, take a nap.)

"Oh. Okay." When Jami went around the corner, Bakura crossed his arms and laid his chin down on them. He then heaved a sigh. "She was sure acting weird. She nearly choked twice and abruptly left. Was it something I said? I'm getting the feeling that there's something she's not telling me. I won't pressure her about it. I'll give her time," he mumbled to himself.

Jami leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor. Her heart was racing in her chest. She cleared her throat and tried her best to calm herself down.

"It can't be. I don't believe it. The water bender Bakura's dad was in love with was my mom!" (Hoshit!)


	18. Chapter 18 Flashback

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Okay, a few things about the chapter. Number one, the song is the English opening to Fruits Basket. I'm so gonna be sued. Number two, Bakura is a bit OOC. And uh... I hadn't noticed it before, but Akumu's sort of completely ignored in this entire chapter. On with the story.

Chapter 18 Flashback

"_Momma, can I ask you a question?" A five-year-old Jami asked._

"_You just did, but yes."_

"_What was Dad like?"_

"_Well, he was kind of like my opposite, in a way."_

"_What do ya' mean? I thought that people fall in love and get married cuz they have lots in common."_

"_That's true. In my case, however, it was an arranged marriage." _

"_What's that mean?"_

"_It means that the village elders choose who the girl will marry, and she can't go against their wishes. Sometimes, they don't meet each other until the day of the wedding. And it doesn't matter whether the girl loves him or not. I loved your father, though."_

"_Will my marriage be arranged?"_

"_No. I want you to choose who you want to marry. That person is who you will spend the rest of your life with, after all." (I feel really guilty right now...)_

"_Good. I don't want an arranged marriage cuz none of the boys like me. They're always mean to me."_

"_Yes, I know. Remember what I told you: no matter what those boys do to you, don't fight back. I know it's scary for you, and you sometimes get hurt, but don't fight them. You have a power that you are not yet aware of. If you were to fight, you might end up killing them. You must stay strong. Hide and sing that song to yourself. Remember, I will always find you."_

"_What is this power, Momma?"_

"_You're still too young. I'll tell you when you get older."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_You'll always come look for me?"_

"_Yes. And I will always find you."_

"_Don't worry. She'll come any minute. She always does. She promised. I have to believe in my mom."_

'_Doubting is easy-anyone can do it.' 'It's better to trust people than to doubt them.' 'Jami, be someone who can trust people. That will be your strength.'_

"_I know. But it's so hard. It's been two days. Why haven't you come for me?"_

'_Hide and sing that song to yourself. Remember, I will always find you.' _

_Jami stood from her hiding place and walked around the village to try and find her way back to _

_her house._

"_I was so happy when you smiledYour smile breaks through the clouds of grayFar for the sunny days that lie in sleepWaiting with patience for the springWhen the flowers will bloom renewed againKnowing there's more beyond the pain of todayAlthough the scars of yesterday remainYou can keep on living as much as your heart believesYou can't be born againAlthough you can change Let's stay together, always" _

_Jami wiped her eyes and looked up to see a group of people. "It's my house. But why are those people here? It's the village's medical unit. But why... Momma!" Jami tried to push her way through the crowd, but she was too small and everyone else was too big. She managed to make her way to the front and saw a large form on a stretcher covered with a blanket. She yanked the blanket off and started crying at the sight of her mom's corpse. "Momma! Momma! What happened?"_

"_Jami, step back," one of the men said._

"_No! What happened to her?"_

"_That is none of your concern." (Um...yeah, it kind of is.)_

"_Lemme go! Momma!" Jami yelled, trying to fight off the person who was restraining her._

"_Everyone, clear the area. There's nothing to see."_

"_Mom! Mom! No! Mom!"_

"Mom...! Wait...! Don't go...! Mom...!"

"Jami! Jami, wake up! Snap out of it!" Bakura yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Mom..."

"Wake up! You're having a bad dream! Jami, you have to wake up!"

"_Jami, you have to wake up. You're sleeping in too much. One of these days, you might not wake up." Her mother said smiling._

"Jami, you have to wake up!" (Bitch, wake up!)

"What...?" Jami muttered as she opened her eyes.

"Good. You're finally awake." Jami's eyes started watering and she latched onto Bakura. She buried her face in his chest and cried her eyes out. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. Within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep again. She was tired from crying so much. (-Clears throat- Yeah... /shot)

_At da Palace..._

"Go! I want that bastard found now! Bring him back alive, and don't return until you've captured him!" Atem yelled.

The guards bowed, mounted their horses, and began their search. Around the corner, Akumu and the others were watching.

"Someone's on his man period," Akumu said.

"Yeah. That was quite an outburst," Ayame added.

"What do ya' reckon he's mad about?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know, but Jugs seems a bit too calm. I don't like the looks of this," Netami commented.

"Let's go interrogate her," Akumu said.

"Good plan," Tohru agreed.

"Hey, Jugs. What'cha doin'?" Ayame asked.

"That is none of your concern. And don't call me Jugs."

"It isn't our concern? I would have to disagree. And we'll continue calling you Jugs because you didn't keep up your end of the bargain," Netami said.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh... so you did do something," Tohru said.

"I didn't do anything."

"Right, right. We believe you. Come on. Let's go ask the Pharaoh if he knows anything," Akumu said.

"Oh no..."

"Hey, Pharaoh. What's goin' on? Why are you in such a bad mood?" Akumu asked.

"Teanna just told me that Jami was kidnapped by the Thief King."

"What? Kidnapped?" Netami asked.

"By Bakura?" Akumu asked. (And of course, no one notices that Akumu knows his name.)

"Yes. I swear on my father's grave that if he did anything to hurt her, I'll kill him."

'It isn't going to work~!' Akumu sang in his head. (I love that part.)

"Let's have a little chat with Jugs," Tohru said.

"So, Jugs. What were you expecting to gain by striking a deal with Bakura if he kidnapped Jami? The Pharaoh actually liking you?" Akumu asked. (Still no one notices.)

"Akumu, what makes you think that they struck a deal?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. You can't really read minds," Ayame said.

"You gotta admit, he is pretty good at faking it," Netami said.

"Jami always saw through his tricks," Ayame said.

"That's because he did it so much, she was able to recognize when he was doing it," Tohru said.

"Wow, Tohru! You actually sounded smart, for once!" Ayame chirped giving him a "Kagura Sohma" noogie.

"Ow! Shaddup, Sis!"

-Sakura punch!-

"Idiot brother."

"Jugs, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you... you are a moron," Akumu said.

"Oh yeah? And how is that?"

"One: you made a deal with Bakura for him to kidnap Jami so you could get rid of her. Two: just now, you told the Pharaoh that he kidnapped her and now he's got a search team. When they find him, if they find him, they'll also find Jami and bring her back. Three: you struck a deal with Bakura." (Nope, nothing.)

"The only reason he took her was so he could sell her since she's the last water bender."

"He won't sell her. She always has a good first impression. And no matter how hard you think about it, you can't do anything like that to her."

"That's my genius boyfriend!" Netami bragged as she latched onto his arm.

"Akumu, you are being so awesome today!" Ayame said.

"What are ya' talkin' about? I'm always awesome!"

"Well, your definition of 'always' must be way different than mine is," Tohru commented.

"You're just jealous." Teanna huffed and turned on her heel and walked away.

"Well, at least we got rid of her," Ayame said sighing.

"And she's probably embarrassed out of her mind," Tohru added.

"By the way, Akumu, what makes you think that Bakura actually did strike a deal with Jugs?" Netami asked resting her head on his shoulder. (Getting warmer...)

"Bakura likes making pacts with people. He always ends up winning, except when it was with me because I always win."

"So, you know Bakura?" Tohru asked. (Brownie points for Tohru!)

"Yeah. After my parents kicked me out of the house, I went to go live with him. It's been about ten years since I last saw him. I wonder if he still remembers me."

"It's hard to forget you, Akumu," Netami said.

"Haha! Git-R-Done! That's right."


	19. Chapter 19 Unique Trait

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Uh... the whole "unique bloodline" thing is from Naruto. The kekkei genkai. Sorta like what Sasuke (DIE!), Haku (aww!) and Kimimaro (shame) have/had. And Jami seems to have a lot of blonde moments, despite the fact that she has blue hair. On with the chapter!

Chapter 19 Unique Trait

Jami opened her eyes and tried to move, but a pair of arms kept her from doing so. She looked up and saw Bakura leaning against the wall, fast asleep. She tried to choke back a laugh because his head kept leaning to the side and then he'd straighten up. (Just like my dog Duke, who fell asleep sitting up.) She could feel his warm breath on her face because his lips were slightly parted. She slowly elevated herself and inched towards him. Just when she had felt the surface of his lips, a loud commotion erupted from outside. Jami jerked back when Bakura shifted and then opened his eyes.

-Yawn- "What day is it...?" He mumbled in a drunken state.

"Bakura, wake up. I think there's someone outside." (Naw... ya' think?)

"Huh...?"

Jami squirmed her way out of his grasp and shook him gently. She whipped her head around when she heard voices outside. She grabbed Bakura's hands and pulled him up, which was not an easy task. He yawned again and scratched his head. He snapped his eyes open when he heard a loud banging noise at the front of the hideout.

"Da hell?"

"Do you have a back door or another way of getting out of here?"

"Of course I do. Come on," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her along. When they got outside, they saw a group of about thirty men around the front. "Shit."

"Those are the palace guards. What are they doing here? How did they know how to find you?"

"That little bitch..."

"What? Who? Actually, tell me later. We have to hide."

"Where? There's not much out here."

"The spring."

"What?"

"Come on. I know what I'm doing." When they got there, Jami immediately waded in the water

while Bakura just stood there. "Come on. They'll be here any minute."

"I can't hold my breath for more than a minute and a half." (Usually not something to admit.)

"Don't worry about that. I've got it covered. Now, come on," she said offering a hand.

-Sigh- "Alright. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"You're going to have to trust me. You haven't got any other choice." He walked in and stood next to her.

"Now what?" Jami laced her fingers with his.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of my hands."

"Okay?"

They were both consumed by the water and they knelt down facing each other. Just then, Jami's hands started glowing and she began muttering an incantation to herself.

"Alright, it's safe, now."

"Safe for what? Damn, I'm running out of air."

"It's okay. Breathe."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a fish." (No shit, Sherlock.)

"Just do it." He took a breath in and let it out hesitantly. It felt strange at first, but he soon got used to it. "How's that?"

"It's a bit weird."

"I thought that too the first time I tried it."

"Holy shit. I'm breathing underwater."

"You notice this, now?" (Ya rly.)

"No. It was just strange. I was thinking to myself, 'Wow, I'm actually breathing underwater'. So, where did you learn to do this?"

"My mom showed me how do to it, but she didn't teach me how to do it. The reason is because it's an ability that only exists in a bloodline, so it was forbidden in our clan since not everyone could do it. She only showed me a couple of times, but I was able to catch on. She always said I was a fast learner, and I would have to agree with her."

"Oh. I see."

"It took a really long time to fully master this technique, so you can bet that some of my attempts didn't have good results."

"I guess not. I'm just wondering, how long will this last?"

"Until we stop holding hands."

"Oh. Okay," he stammered.

"So, before you were saying something when the guards showed up. Who were you talking about?"

"I don't know her name, frankly because I don't give a damn what her name is. She had short brown hair and blue eyes."

"Teanna?"

"I don't know!" (Duh. He just said that. Gosh.)

"Well, what did she do?"

"The night I brought you here, all I was going to do was steal the Pharaoh's gold. I didn't know where it was located. I saw her outside, so I grabbed her and told her to keep quiet or else I would kill her. Then she said she would make a pact with me."

"She got that word from me."

"Yeah, that word did seem a bit too advanced for her. (Haha!) As I was saying, she wanted to make a deal with me. I said okay, humor me. The deal was if she showed me where the gold was, how to get there without being discovered, and if she didn't tell anyone I was there, I would have to spare her life and take you with me when I left. I didn't see any point in taking you with me because it didn't seem like there was anything in it for me. She then told me that you were the last water bender and that I would make a fortune if I sold you. I thought it was a good idea at the time because I just wanted to get the gold and leave. She seemed smarter than she looked, so I agreed and the deal was struck.

"But after I brought you here, I gave up and threw the idea of selling you aside. I don't know why. I just... I guess I just had a little feeling of guilt... I knew the only reason she was doing this in the first place was because she needed to get rid of you. She said something about you being in the way. I didn't know what she was talking about. Whatever the reason, she broke her promise. She told them I was at the palace because her plan must have backfired." (Damn, he talked for a long time.)

"So, the only reason you brought me here was because you were going to sell me?"

"I wasn't really going to. I felt there was really no point, so I kept you around. I know I should have told you earlier, but I never got the chance to say anything."

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. The one I'm angry with is Teanna-I mean Jugs."

"Jugs?"

"Yeah. It's the name Akumu gave her. He said it's because she has big jugs. She hates being called that. I also made a deal with her. If she kept the Pharaoh busy, and kept him from talking to me, I would convince the others to stop calling her that. She broke her promise, so our deal is off, as well."

"Uh huh..."

"I'm not mad at you. Don't push me away. I'm happy I met you, Bakura," she said as she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, causing him to blush. (Forward, much?)

"Wow. I didn't see that coming."

"I decided to make the first move, since you wouldn't."

"Oh. So, you knew, huh?"

"Yeah. I knew." (Hehe. She's such a smartass.)

"Sorry. I tried, but I thought you would turn me down because of my profession. And because I'm a jerk." (Aww! Poor Baku!)

"It's okay. And you're not a jerk. Now, to change the subject. I'm guessing you're confused as to why she wanted to get rid of me?"

"A bit."

"She was jealous of me. She likes the Pharaoh, but he likes me. She needed me out of the way because she thought that if I was gone, the Pharaoh would like her. That's where her stupidity showed through. Apparently, her poorly-thought-out plan failed miserably. Because of that, she told him you had been at the palace and that you had kidnapped me, which is stupid because they would be looking for me and then I'd be back at the palace and I would be in the way again."

"That makes sense. I'm gonna kill that bitch. After all, in our deal, she said I had to spare her life, and the deal is off."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait your turn because Akumu and I wanna shot at her... as do the other three."

"We can 'take turns' I suppose."

"Nah. I've got a better idea. Let's beat the snot out of her, all six of us, and then we can all kill her at once."

"Hmm. Good plan. Ingenious."

"Let's see Akumu come up with a plan like that."

"I dunno. He might be able to."

"That's true. You should never underestimate Akumu's genius."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Let's go. The guards should be gone."

"Okay." They went up to the surface to breathe in some air. "And I was just getting used to it down there."

"You mean you weren't before that?"

"Not really."

"You're hopeless, Scarface."

"Don't call me Scarface."


	20. Chapter 20 Visions of War

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Ugh... I hate school. Anyway, this is chapter 20. Wow, 20 chapters. I'm amazed that I wrote this much. And there's still more to come. Thank you sonria for reviewing for every single chapter! Okay, let's see if there's anything I need to point out about this chapter... Oh yeah. Another Avatar thing. It's from the episode "The Cave of Two Lovers." When you read you'll know what I'm talking about. I love that episode, it's so funny, with the Shaolin hippies. Lol. And weirdly enough I watched that episode last night. It's like destiny or something. XD And yeah, I know this seems very Mary Sue-like. The girl gets kidnapped and then two days later, "Oh I love you!" "Hey I love you, too!" JAMI'S NOT A MARY SUE GDI! ;A; So on with the story!

Chapter 20 Visions of War

"Looks like they left," Jami said scanning the area for any sign of the guards.

"That's a relief."

"Yeah."

"Hey, what's that thing?"

"What thing?"

"That thing," Bakura said pointing. Jami looked and saw her pet sitting at the entrance of the hideout staring up at her wagging her tail.

"Oh, it's my furball thing."

"Can we eat it?"

"No! She's my pet dog-fox thing. You know, I never did name her. Oh well," Jami said picking her up and scratching her on the head.

"Aw. I wanted to eat it," Bakura whined, earning a glare from Jami.

"How did you find us?" Jami asked. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Aw! I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are really cute!"

"Uh... I'll be going now."

"No worries. I'm done."

"Good." Bakura and Jami went inside and sat at the table. Jami put her pet on the table and she curled up in a ball and fell asleep. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't put her on the table."

"Why? There's no food out, so she won't try to eat it or beg for any."

"What does she eat, anyways?"

"I actually don't know. I had her for like a day and then you kidnapped me."

"Oh. Hehe."

"She's tired. It must have been a long trip for her."

"Oh yeah? I had to carry you and the Pharaoh's gold. That was not an easy task."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Huh? No! You're tiny. Erm, I mean, um."

"It's alright. I'm just messin' with ya'."

"Well, don't do that," Bakura said lightly pounding his fists on the table.

"But it's so much fun."

"Changing the subject. Where'd you get her? I've never seen anything like her. Whatever she is, it must be something really rare."

"The Pharaoh gave her to me. He said he wanted me to have her because she reminded him of me. And because if he gave her to Teanna–I mean Jugs, she would smother her to death. Akumu and the others have pets, as well, but they found theirs."

"I can't imagine Akumu keeping a pet. That poor, poor animal."

"Akumu actually was doing a good job. You need to have a little faith in him." (Of course, Jami wasn't there during Akumu's Tourette's moment.)

"Whatever."

"I wonder how the others are doing."

"So the Pharaoh gave her to you, huh?"

"Uh... yeah...?"

"How much does he like you exactly? How does he feel about you?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"I am not jealous. I just don't want that prick thinking he can have you."

"Uh huh... you're jealous. Don't try to deny it." ("Denial's the first stage" –Jordan)

"I told you, I'm not jealous."

"You're jealous. Hey, girl, what's wrong?" Jami's pet was sitting straight as a board and was just staring at her. Just then, her eyes and the diamond on her forehead began to glow brightly. Jami started seeing images in her mind. The palace was under attack by a huge army. Bakura, the Pharaoh, the priests, Joey and Tristan, and the guards were all fighting. Akumu, Jami, Tohru, Ayame, and Netami were there fighting, as well, but they had on different outfits and their appearances had changed. Jami came back to reality when she felt herself swaying side-to-side. "Huh? What?"

"You okay? You were in some kind of trance." Jami shook it off and then looked back at her pet, who had her head cocked to the side. She was staring up at her as if nothing happened. "Jami?"

"What? Oh. Sorry."

"What happened?"

"I saw images. The palace was under attack by an army of like a thousand. I think she was trying to communicate with me, and it seemed as if she was sending me those visions."

"Weird."

"I think we need to go to the palace."

"What? Are you crazy? I can't go there."

"Sure you can. I'll just explain the situation. The Pharaoh can't say no to me. And we don't really have much of a choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"One, we have to warn them. Based on what I saw, none of this has taken place yet. And two, in the visions, the two of us were fighting, along with the Pharaoh, his court, and Akumu and the other three. So, we're going to end up going to the palace anyways."

-Sigh- "Alright. I don't like the idea of teaming up with the Pharaoh, but I've gotta make sure he doesn't make a move on you. When are we leaving?"

"Today."

"What?"

"What?"

"We can't go today! We're not even close to being ready and prepared to go to the palace, let alone fight in a war."

"I know. That's why we're gonna run a little errand before we go to the palace."

"An errand?"

"Yup. Come on," Jami said picking up her pet.

"Okay. Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see."

_Bluntly... the middle of nowhere..._

"So, where are we going again? We're heading in the opposite direction of the palace. Now, our trip will take even longer."

"I know, but where we're going, it'll be worth it. Trust me. Besides, we need to gather supplies before we go to the palace."

"Where are we gonna get supplies? We're in the middle of nowhere, and we passed the town a half hour ago. Where are we going, Jami?"

"Don't worry. We'll be there soon."

"Quit being all secretive about it! Tell me where we're going!" Bakura said pouting. Jami abruptly stopped and then started taking wider and larger steps. (Like from Pirates of the Caribbean.)

"What are you doing?"

"I finally realized why the town was so familiar to me," Jami said as she stopped.

"So?" She jumped once and landed on a hard surface.

"This is it."

"What's it?" Jami started digging through the sand and then started scraping it off of something wooden. It appeared to be some kind of door. She gripped the rusty handle and pulled it open. Bakura looked and saw a bottomless pit. "This is it?"

"This is it."

"It's a hole."

"Yes, but that's not all it is. Come on, we've still got a long way to go. We need to start climbing down this latter," Jami said picking up her pet, who wrapped her body around Jami's shoulders. "Come on. We haven't got all day."

"Fine. But you owe me an explanation."

"Don't worry. You'll be glad you came." After a few minutes of climbing, they finally made it to the bottom. It was pitch dark, so Bakura couldn't see where he was stepping. He tripped and fell. He landed on Jami and his lips were crushing hers. He quickly got off and started panting. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I couldn't see where I was... going?" All over the ceiling, there were little lights illuminating the darkness.

"Good job, Bakura, you made the pathway ignite with your clumsiness."

"Did this happen because I fell on you?"

"No. It's because when you fell, you kissed me."

"What?"

"I won't talk about it now. I will, however, give you a hint. It has something to do with that story your dad told you."

"What?"

"Never mind. I'll explain later, along with everything else. Come on. We need to find our way through these tunnels in order to reach our destination," she said grabbing his hand and helping him up. They continued to walk down the tunnels until they reached the center of the cavern.

"It's a good thing those lights were up there to show us the way or else we would have gotten completely lost. It's like a labyrinth down here."

"That's because it is a labyrinth. It's the story about Thyora and Jeren. This is where they met each other in secret. See?" Jami said pointing.

There was a statue of a man and a woman. They were holding hands and staring into each others' eyes.

'Wow. Thyora sure looks a lot like Jami. Or maybe it's the other way around. Wait! Could it be that Jami's Thyora's descendant? Nah. It can't be. She's the only water bender left. It's probably just a coincidence,' Bakura thought to himself, nodding his head.

"Anyone who tried to find them would be lost in here forever. See the message carved here? It says, 'Love is always brightest in the dark.' When you landed on me and kissed me, the cave lit up. That's how they would find each other."

"Oh. Now I get it." (Sure you do...)

"And, to make things more complicated, not to scare you or anything, but in a way, these tunnels are alive."

"What? Alive?"

"That's figuratively speaking. They aren't really alive. All it means is that they don't stay in the same formation. Thyora formed this labyrinth using her water bending powers. And, in the case of someone miraculously finding their meeting place, she put a spell on the labyrinth. The tunnels can change. Either under her control or on their own. After she died, there was no one else to control the tunnels except for her descendants. After a while, the tunnels just changed on their own."

"Uh huh..."

"We're almost there. We just have one more latter to climb up."

"Great..." They climbed up the latter, which was shorter than the first, and made it out of the cave and were back on the surface. "We're back on land? Couldn't we have just stayed up here and walked?"

"Nope," Jami said walking over to a small pond.

"There's water here? How?"

"This isn't ordinary water. This water can't evaporate, so there's always water in it."

She began bending the water and removed a portion from the pond. She placed her palm on a flat surface that wasn't seen. It seemed to be an invisible wall. The wall opened up and revealed a tropical area. There was a large gate that had a spiral tube in the center. Jami sent the water at the gate as it flowed through the tube. Then, the large gates scraped against each other and slowly began to open. Jami turned back to Bakura and gestured to him.

"Welcome... to the village of the water benders."


	21. Chapter 21 Water Girl Returns Home

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read. 

A/N: Okay... um... well today I have to go get a picture ID made of me. Fun times. -Sigh- And it's not even a driver's licence... it's just a freakin picture. At least I get to go to Denny's! I love their french toast slam. And hot chocolate. There are only 3 kinds of hot chocolate I'll drink: mine, Denny's, and Seattle's Best (because it's got all the little sprinkle things and a chocolate bar thing in it... yum!) Okay, uh... lemme see. I had just noticed that I haven't been putting Akumu and the others in the story much lately. I think Chapter 18 was the last time. And it was the one where they ignored Akumu and I gave Tohru brownie points. Lol. Anyway on with the story! 

Chapter 21 Water Girl Returns Home

"Welcome to the village of the water benders."

"No way. This is it?"

"This is it."

"The real thing?"

"The real thing."

"Whoa. It's huge." (That's what she said! I had to do it. He walked into that one.)

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you around. Then, we can get the supplies we need."

"Okay."

"I bet you're wondering why we didn't just stay on the surface. Why we went in the cave."

"Kind of," Bakura said wide-eyed as he looked around at everything. (He's such a tourist.)

"If we had continued to cross the desert, we wouldn't have found it. It's only visible if we go through the cave. That's why no one's ever been able to find this place."

"That's clever. Wow. It's so...so,"

"'It's so beautiful?'"

"Yeah. That word's not part of my vocabulary."

"It's okay. I don't use it either."

"It's so strange. Everything here is untouched."

"Yes. After I left, no one has been here since, so everything is the same."

"Why did you leave?"

"It started with the town we were at a few days ago. The reason it was familiar to me was because the day I left the village, to see the outside world, that was the town I went to. When I got back, I wanted to tell everyone what it was like. I knew not very many of them would listen to me because mostly everyone ignored me on a daily basis. When I got back they were all dead. The cause is still unknown. I was the only one still alive. I built graves and then left. That's right, I didn't tell you this. I told the Pharaoh. 

In a way, I'm somewhat glad I went to the town that day because if I hadn't left, I wouldn't be here right now. I thought leaving and seeing the outside was an achievement because the only other person who had left was my mom. Thyora was expecting children when Jeren was killed in the war. She created this place and then started her family. The number of people increased, and soon we had a village." 

"Wait a second. I thought you told me that the story about Thyora and Jeren was a legend." Jami's eyes widened and she looked around nervously.

"Um... that's right. I did tell you that. According to legend... that was how the village was created," she said, hoping he would buy it, which he didn't.

"Right..."

"Oh. Here's my house."

"Hmm." 

Jami opened the door and walked inside. She gestured for Bakura to follow her, and he did.

"Yup. Everything is the same as we left it." Jami walked into the small kitchen and saw some moldy food on the table. She also saw dried crimson covering the tablecloth and the kitchen floor. "My mom was making lunch for us. And... this must be where they found her when she died." Jami looked around at everything one more time and then turned to Bakura. "Let's go. I don't wanna stay here any longer."

"Okay." 

They walked outside and Jami took a look at her house one last time. She then closed the door and they continued walking. There was a large shed ahead of them, which is where they were going. Bakura noticed small stones sticking out of the ground along the pathway. 

'There are so many graves. And Jami made every one of them.'

"Here we are. Everything we need is inside." Jami tried to open the door, but it was bolted shut. 

"Oh yeah. That's right. It was forbidden for anyone to open this. We actually lived as a peaceful village ...Help me with this."

"Okay." After a few minutes, they were finally able to pry the door open. Bakura was amazed at what he saw. There were knives and swords hung on the walls. "I thought you said you were a peaceful village."

"I did say that. We just tried not to get involved in wars. Let's see. Supplies, supplies. Ah, explosives!"

"Yeah, you guys were really peaceful..."

"Do you have a weapon on you?"

"Yeah. A dagger. Why?"

"You'll need more than a dagger."

"Are you saying that I'm not a good fighter?"

"I don't wanna take any chances. Besides, there's something I wanna give you. It'll be more useful than a dagger."

"What exactly?"

"Where is it? It has to be around here somewhere."

"What are you looking for?" 

"A box. Um... here we go." It was a black, rectangular box-about three feet long and four inches thick. Jami removed the lid and took a sword out that was in a black sheath. She handed it to Bakura who looked at her confused. His eyes widened and he pointed at himself. "Yes. It's for you." He took it from her and unsheathed the sword. It was pure silver and it had diamonds crested in the blade. There were two large sapphires on either side of the handle.

"Th-this is for me?"

"Yes. It's an important treasure of our village. It supposedly belonged to Jeren. Since there's no one left, I figured I'd give it to you. I won't use it."

"Uh... th-thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, let's gather as many of these explosives as we can. As much as we can carry."

"Alright," Bakura said sheathing the sword and tying it at his side. After getting what they needed, they left the village. Jami looked back once more and sealed the entrance. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just wondering. Do we have to go through that cave again? Carrying these could make it more complicated."

"Nope. We can just head straight to the palace from here."

"Good."

"Let's go then. Try to keep up," Jami said looking down at her pet.

_At the Palace..._

"Go Akumu! Keep it up!" Tohru yelled. 

Akumu was shooting small fireballs at Teanna's feet, and she was really having a hard time trying to avoid them all.

"Tell me again why we're doing this," Ayame said.

"We're punishing her," Tohru answered.

"For quite a few reasons," Netami added.

"Such as...?"

"One, she made Jami get kidnapped-said by Tohru, most likely. Two, she's an annoying bitch–said by you, possibly. Three, she's a stupid ho–said by Akumu, no questions asked. Four, she's a moron–said by Jami if she was here. And five, she's among the living–said by me, since I'm the only one left. Actually, there are more reasons, but I'm not in the mood to say them all. Besides, five is my lucky number," Netami explained.

"Hey, Jugs, I thought you were supposed to be a dancer. Apparently, you've lost your touch. You're a bit rusty," Akumu said.

"Nice one, dude," Tohru said.

"Yay! I win!"

"Actually, you lose. She's getting away."

"Aw man," Ayame said.

"Dammit!" Netami yelled.

"No! It can't be! I can't lose! I always win! It's a way of life for Pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete?" Tohru asked. 

-Sakura punch!-

"Ow!"

"Stupid brother!"

"Takes one to know one."

"I'm a girl. I can't be a brother."

"Fine, idiot! How's that?" 

-Sakura punch!-

"Ow! Dammit! Quit doin' that! One of these days you're gonna give me a concussion!" 

"Well, stop being stupid!"

"She's got a point," Akumu said.

"Whose side are you on?"

"The only side I'm on is my own; a.k.a. the Winning Side."

"Grr! I give up."

"Yay! I win!"

"Hn. You all seem to be doing well." They all looked and saw the speaker leaning against the wall with her arms crossed smirking at them.

"Jami?" They all stammered. (Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun!)


	22. Chapter 22 Back at the Palace

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Well I had a crappy week. I've been sick since Saturday, and I was absent from school on Wednesday and Thursday. Yeah. I had a 101.5 on Wednesday and about a 100 fever on Thursday. It was not fun. And I hurt my neck really bad. I think I slept on it funny, so now I can't turn my head very far. So after my mom and I ate at A&W we went to Walgreen's and got this stuff called Mucinex and I took some that night. I got like an hour of sleep. I swear I was ADHD that night. Yesterday 6 of us went to see Meet the Spartans. It was fularious. And we wandered around for a while. And then we all left because the mall was closing. The ride home was interesting. Jordan and Alex were fighting over whose music we were going to listen to. And Alex Epic Failed a lot. Lol. Today was the first day of the stupid SAT class thing. And we had to freakin take the test. There were 10 parts. It sucked. Uh the whole thing with Akumu making fun of Seto's hat is from another story I was writing. I lost it though. It's not like I was going to finish it. It had some pretty funny stuff. And it was Akumu's "first appearance" I guess you could call it. Damn, I need to find it. On with the story!

Chapter 22 Back at the Palace

"Jami!" Netami yelled.

"You're back! You're back!" Ayame chirped.

"It's good to see you," Tohru said.

"!" Akumu said jumping up and down.

"Looks like Pyro's happy to see me," Jami said patting his head.

"Holy crap. You're back. I don't believe it," Netami said.

"I missed you," Ayame said.

"It was weird without you here," Tohru said.

"Jami-hihi! I missed you-huhu! Don't," -sniff- "ever leave me agai-haihain!" Akumu sobbed grabbing her shoulders and lightly shaking her. (This part was a bit confusing. I apologize.)

"I'm not going anywhere."

"No foolin'? You promise?"

"I promise."

"Yay! I win!"

"He's back to normal already? I think that's record time," Tohru said.

"Nah. He's been faster. I should know. I've seen him do it," Netami said.

"Hey, I don't mean to break this up, but I've gotta go talk to the Pharaoh about something important."

"Oh. Okay," Ayame said. Jami turned and walked off, but then stopped and looked back at them.

"Hey, Akumu. If you go to your room, there's someone in there who would like to see you. Maybe you two should catch up," she said smirking.

"Huh?" Tohru asked.

"What is she talking about?" Netami asked.

"No... freaking... way!" Akumu said as he took off running.

"Wait! Damn! He's too fast for us!" Tohru yelled.

"At least he's burning some of that energy of his," Ayame said.

"Good for us," Netami said sighing.

Jami was walking towards the throne room. She knew he would be in there, sitting on his throne, sulking. She sped up because she needed to tell him what she knew. When she rounded the corner, she crashed into someone. She rubbed her forehead, which hurt the most. She looked next to her and saw a large blue hat–which Akumu called a diaper–belonging to only one person.

"Hey, Seto. What's up?" She said nervously. She could tell he was in a worse mood than usual, probably Akumu's fault. He looked at her and his eyes widened. He snatched his hat off the floor and quickly put it on his head. Jami thought he was acting a bit strange because his cheeks turned a light pink.

'Seto never blushes. Weird~.'

"I've never seen you without your hat on. Why do you want to hide your hair? To be honest, I think you look better without the hat. And, Akumu would stop harassing you about it being a diaper," she said laughing at the end.

"Uh... yeah," he stammered looking away so she couldn't see that his blush deepened. They both stood up and brushed themselves off after the nasty fall.

"I need to talk to the Pharaoh. Is he in his throne room?" Seto nodded as he tried to get his hat perfectly straight. Not one millimeter off. (Just like Monk! I love that show. It's funny.) "I knew it. He's probably sulking. Thanks! And sorry about crashing into you!"

"It's... quite alright."

"You sound just like the Pharaoh. Why does everyone around here talk so formally?" She said as her voice faded.

Jami quietly opened the door and snuck inside. She saw the Pharaoh slumped in his throne with his chin resting on his hand. The room was dimly lit, so he wouldn't be able to see her until she was about six feet away from him. She narrowed her eyes boredly.

'He is totally sulking,' Jami thought to herself. She casually walked forward with her hands behind her back.

"So, do you enjoy sitting in the dark by yourself? And why are you so moody?" He lifted his head and looked around, but he didn't see who spoke. He thought he recognized the voice, but wasn't completely sure. "You really should open a window in here. The candle wax is pretty strong," Jami said stepping out of the shadows, waving her hand in front of her nose. The Pharaoh abruptly stood from his throne and walked towards her. She pointed at him and started laughing.

"Tee hee! You're having a whoosh moment." He wrapped his arms around her, but she merely patted him on the back. She then jerked out of his embrace and cleared her throat. "Now, on to more important matters..." (Rejected.)

_In the boys' room..._

Akumu opened the door and saw Bakura sitting on the bed, with his legs hanging over the side, kicking the air. He was staring at the ceiling and whistling. He also had Jami's pet curled up in his lap. (Can't you just imagine that cute picture?)

"Dude!"

"Hey, Akumu. It's been a long time."

"Dude!"

"You haven't changed. Except you're taller and your voice is lower."

"Dude!"

"It's nice to see you, too...?"

"Dude!"

"Yes... I am a dude."

"Dude!"

"Akumu, cut that out! It's annoying."

"Dude! Wazzup, man?"

"My rage meter. Why do you ask?" Bakura said with a mix of sarcasm and agitation.

"Whoa. I can't believe you're here... in both ways. I can't believe you're here, in the room, and... you're here. How'd you get in here without the guards coming after you?"

"Jami. She's really intelligent. She kicked them where the sun don't shine and told me where your room was. Then I climbed in through the window."

"I love Jami even more than I did five minutes ago."

"Hey, she's mine. Hands off. Besides, you already have a girlfriend."

"I meant I love her as a friend."

"I know."

"Oooo! You like Jami~! Bakura and Jami, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes mar–ow!"

"Akumu, quit singing before you break a window," Netami said grabbing his ear.

"I take it you're Netami."

"The one and only. I take it you're Bakura."

"The one and only."

"Netami! Wait! We can't," -pant- "run any–," -cough- "more!" -Wheeze- Ayame said gripping the wall outside the door.

"Ayame, you goof." -Pant- "We're," -cough- "already here," Tohru said.

-Sakura punch!-

"Ow! God dammit, Sis!"

"You are so rude, Tohru!" -Kagura noogie!- "I asked you to carry me because boys are supposed to help girls when they're in need of help and I was tired so I was in need of help but you were being an asshole and wouldn't help me you're so cruel shame on you you are so shameful Tohruuuuuu!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Okay? You're the guy who dropped a boulder on Jami and refused to remove it because you were still mad at her so it took an hour for the others to get it off. And you're the older sister," Bakura said.

"Yup!" Ayame chirped, still holding Tohru in a headlock.

"Jami has crazy friends."

"I'm the craziest!" Akumu yelled pointing at himself.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Yay! I win!"

"I am so used to that, it's embarrassing."

"Tell me about it," Netami said rolling her eyes.

"Kiro! There you are, dude. I was lookin' for ya."

"Is that your pet?"

"Yup."

"Hmm. Well, he seems okay. He hasn't died yet," Bakura said examining him.

Kiro just cocked his head to the side and stared at him confused as to what he was doing. Netami covered her mouth and started laughing.

"You're just jealous."

"Whatever you say."

"Yay! I win!"

"Hey, you guys. I guess you two have made up and did the introductions," Jami said from the doorway.

"Yeah!" Akumu said excitedly.

"Yes, we have..."

"Hey, girl. Are you happy to be home?" Jami said picking up her pet from the bed.

"She was sleeping in my lap a while ago. But she woke up when Akumu showed up. All he said for like five minutes straight was 'dude,'" Bakura said shaking his head.

"Tee hee! I think she must like you, then."

"Did you even hear the second thing I said?"

"Yes. I heard you. I'm just not coming up with any response for it."

"Ah. Right."

"So, you two are goin' out, huh?" Akumu asked.

"What? Where'd that come from?" Bakura asked.

"What did you tell him?" Jami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh. Hehe. Nothing..." Bakura said sheepishly. (Busted.)


	23. Chapter 23 Talk in the Garden

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Damn today sucked. We had to write ANOTHER essay. And he showed us this outline thing of what the essay is supposed to look like. It kinda looked like a space ship that was connected to a rock. And the essay was like "Which is better: the 'good old days' from thirty to forty years ago or the modern days?" Or something like that. The modern days duh! I wasn't alive in the 60's and 70's. And besides even if I was alive in the 60's I wouldn't have remembered it because I probably would have been drunk and high like everyone else. Well let's see what I can say about the chapter. Uh... I don't think there is anything. On with the story!

Chapter 23 Talk in the Garden

"So, let me get this straight. You're saying your pet showed you images of the future, there's an army of a thousand on their way here, we were fighting against them, and the five of us looked different?" Akumu said.

"Uh... yeah," Jami responded.

"Wow, Akumu. I'm surprised you were actually able to stay awake through that whole thing," Tohru said.

"Hey, don't underestimate him. He's capable of doing it," Netami said.

"What's taking Bakura so long to get back?" Jami asked.

"Where'd he go, anyway?" Ayame asked.

"He probably went to the little boys' room, but didn't wanna tell us," Netami said.

"Does he even know where it is?" Tohru asked.

"He's a thief, he doesn't know where anything is. And, in the case he couldn't find it, he'd probably just go outside," Akumu said. Jami snorted at his comment.

"Well, I know he's kind of a slob, no offence Jami, but he's not you," Netami said.

"Well, it's not like he'd ask for directions," Akumu said.

"Not that again," Ayame said rolling her eyes.

"Oh man, you got her started, Akumu," Tohru said slapping his forehead.

"Well, you do have a point, Akumu. He wouldn't want to embarrass himself by asking for directions because he has a reputation to uphold," Netami said clenching her fists.

"Pyro, why did you have to say that?" Jami asked.

"I didn't know she'd get all pissed about it."

"Right..."

"Changing the subject... Jami, have you thought of a name for your pet?" Ayame asked.

"Hmm. Well, I did have one I was considering, but since I have no other ideas, I guess I'll use it."

"What is it?"

"I thought about maybe calling her Kohana."

"Oh. After your mom, right?" Netami asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, you don't need to get all serious about it. It's not like I cry every time I talk about her."

"We were just worried, that's all," Tohru said.

Just outside the door, Bakura was standing with his back pressed up against the wall. He turned and walked off. Jami thought she caught a glimpse of his robe. She stood up and set Kohana on the floor. (Well I guess they decided on the name.)

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Bakura. We can hang out later or something."

"Okay," Tohru said.

Jami looked around and scanned the hallways, but couldn't find any sign of him. She was worried he would get lost because the palace was so large, but he's a thief and he's been here before. She stopped to catch her breath when she saw Seto up ahead. She ran up to him and grabbed the back of his robe to catch his attention, and it worked. He turned around and glared at whomever had dared to do that, but his eyes softened when he realized it was Jami.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Bakura recently?" He raised an eyebrow. She could tell what he was thinking.

'She's actually looking for him?'

"Yes. He was headed towards the gardens a couple of minutes ago. When he walked past me he called me a prick. I don't know why."

'Oh, so that's why he seems angrier than usual.' (For once it wasn't Akumu's fault.)

"Thanks! I owe you one!"

Jami skidded to a stop because she was about to pass the gardens since she was running so fast. She saw him sitting on the rock wall surrounding the pond, staring up at the sky. He seemed to be upset about something, so she approached him with caution, just in case he were to attack her or something. She cleared her throat and he looked lazily at her. He was kinda out of it.

"So, she was your mother...?" He asked.

"What? Oh. Yeah. You heard, huh?"

"Now I understand why you left the room like that."

"Oh. I was just shocked. There were so many things going through my head at the time. Like, 'Ohmigod, Bakura's dad was in love with my mom!' After a while, I looked more into it," she said sitting down next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the more I thought about it, the more I realized something. If my mom wasn't engaged to my dad, she would have married your dad. If that had happened, the two of us probably wouldn't exist."

"That's true."

"And just when I thought I had it all figured out, another thought came to me. I had so many questions that couldn't be answered. My brain was so tired from thinking so much, I just kinda fell asleep.

"That's what's so great about life. When you think you know everything about something, something else, another idea, pops into your head. And more unanswered questions and unsolved mysteries branch out from those thoughts. There are lots of things we know about the world, but there are even more things that we don't understand. There is so much we haven't discovered, and there is so much we can learn. We will never fully understand everything there is to know because some questions are not meant to be answered, and there are things that are not meant to be discovered."

"You've thought long and hard about this, haven't you?"

"I don't have a life," she replied simply. (I can relate.)

"I'm sorry I worried you. I shouldn't have just left like that," she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned at him.

"It's okay. I should've told you earlier."

"I don't know about that."

"So, I guess we're even."

"Hn." He smirked and then claimed her lips in a rough kiss. She responded by hugging him closer to her. He moved away and ran his fingers through her hair with one hand. He then poked her in the side with his other hand. She "eeped" and arched her back. He tried to contain his laughter, but was failing miserably. (My sides are my weak spot, too...) "No, we aren't even."

"We'll see about that," she said sneering. She waved her arm and water from the pond splashed his head, making his hair stick to his face. He slicked his hair back to its "normal" style, which was immediately followed by Jami splashing him in the face. He tried to rub the water out of his eyes, but he lost his balance and landed on the hard ground. He then rubbed his behind, which is what he landed on. He narrowed his eyes at Jami, who burst out laughing. "Are you okay?"

"Besides the significant absence of feeling in my ass, I'm fine."

"Judging by the look on your face, your pride must hurt more than your ass does. Note to self: falling off of rock walls onto hard rock floors is bad for the butt." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down and she landed on him. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her mouth to be on top of his. She managed to elevate herself and glared down at him. "That wasn't fair."

"You enjoyed your joke on me, and I enjoyed you on top of me. That sounds pretty fair to me. Now, we're even."

"Hmm. Fair enough." She rolled off and lay next to him on her back. She then looked over at him and propped herself up and rested her chin on her hand.

"I had been meaning to ask you this before, why did you call Seto a prick?"

"Because that's what he is. He wears a hat that's bigger than his head, and he wears a skirt." (Or as Akumu calls it a diaper. The hat, not the skirt. Lol.)

"You wear a skirt. And if I'm not mistaken, yours is shorter," she said narrowing her eyes and raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you have to be so much smarter than me?"

"I'm just cool like that."

"You're right."

She sat up and brushed herself off. She then stood and waited for him to follow.

"We should probably get back. The others are probably worried."

"And knowing Akumu, he's probably having some bad thoughts."

"So true," she said grabbing his hand.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they walked down the hallway, back to the others, who were in the boys' room. Akumu and Tohru still hadn't told Bakura that he would be their new roommate. He was in for a big surprise. (Poor guy, I'm so mean to him.) Around the corner, a certain king watched the two lovers with anger and hatred in his eyes.

'I won't let him have her. Not if it's the last thing I ever do.' (Muahahahaha!)


	24. Chapter 24 They're Here

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Man I'm pissed, because I'm grounded from the computer. But I'm posting it without my parents' knowledge. I'm grounded because I'm failing Chemistry (well as far as I know) and I WAS making a 76 in History. Buuuuuuuut now I'm making an 87 in History. I don't know what my grade is in Chemistry because my teacher hasn't updated our grades yet. She's so damn lazy. And ADD. Yeah, I needed to make up a quiz that I was absent for in History. I was panicking beforehand because I didn't have any of the assignments it was over completed, so I was doing them really fast and stuff. But I got a 100! Yay! And I was missing 3 assignments in Chemistry, and I made them up. It took me all of one class period and half of another to do it. But at least I hopefully raised my grade by a lot.

Well today at my SAT class I got my scores back. I was really surprised at what I got. A 1470. That's pretty good. The average for a graduating senior is a 1200. I so own. So, uh... I'm not sure if I have anything to say. Except Jordan: I'd skip down towards the sort-of middle (where it's not in italics). Yeah. That's about it. On with the story.

Chapter 24 They're Here~

_Jami was strolling down the hallway towards the gardens because she couldn't sleep–which is pretty strange because she usually doesn't sleep–but that's beside the point. She enjoyed the small breeze that was present because usually it's scorching hot. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of all the exotic flowers. She was knocked out of her daydream, or is it a night dream? Anyway, she was brought back to reality when she was shoved into the wall. She felt someone's lips on hers, but it seemed different for some reason. When they pulled away, she saw violet eyes, but they weren't Bakura's. _

"_Pharaoh! What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Kissing you, isn't it obvious?"_

"_Well, don't! I don't feel that way about you, and I never did."_

"_How? How could you pick him over me?"_

'_Well, it was quite easy actually...' _

"_You're just not the kind of person I'm interested in. So, basically what I'm saying is... you're not my type."_

"_Oh, okay. I'm not your type, but he is? He kidnapped you!"_

'_You think I don't know that...?' _

"_I know that! But it was only because Teanna tricked him! _(She said her name because the

Pharaoh doesn't know Akumu's nickname for her.) _He made the deal with her and believed her only because he wanted to hurry up and leave! She tricked me, too! I only believed her because I felt sorry for her, and because I didn't want you to talk to me! We knew she wouldn't keep her promises because she's an idiot, but we weren't thinking straight at the time."_

"_Still, why did you choose him? He's just a thief! I am a king!"_

"_He's a king, too! Just a different kind! Besides, why do you like me so much? You're a king, and I'm just a peasant-figure... thing. What's so special about me anyway?"_

"_That is none of your concern!"_

"_Is that so? I believe I have the right to know." _(She's got a point.)

"_..."_

"_Lost for words, huh? Well, since that's taken care of, I'll be going now."_

"_No you won't! I won't let him have you! To hell with Bakura, I'll take you from him!"_

"_I'd like to see you try."_

"_I am the Pharaoh, which means what I say goes. It also means I get what I want, and I will have you. No matter what, even if it means I have to kill Bakura or send him to the Shadow Realm to achieve."_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_Really? Watch me." _

Jami snapped her eyes open when she felt something wet on her face. Kohana had been licking her master's cheek in order to wake her from her nightmare.

"H-he wouldn't do that."

"Who wouldn't do what?" Netami asked.

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing."

"Okay."

'It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Just a bad dream.'

Just then, someone started banging on the door outside. Ayame opened it to see a sweaty, panting Tohru.

"Well? What is it?"

"You might want to come see this." They walked out to the palace gates and joined Akumu and Bakura.

"They're here," Bakura said.

"What? I didn't expect them to be here this early," Jami said.

"You're right, there are quite a lot of them." About a mile away, a large army trudged towards them. "Come on, we need to get ready," Bakura said. Out of the corner of her eye, Jami saw the Pharaoh staring at her. (Creeper.) She looked away and followed closely behind Bakura. After about fifteen minutes, everything was ready and they prepared for battle. The guards had brought out ten large catapults with large boulders to shoot. Jami looked over at Bakura, who still hadn't unsheathed his sword. He noticed her gaze on him and walked over to her. "It's okay. I'll use my dagger. I don't want to stain your sword with their unworthy blood. I'll use it as a last resort."

"Okay. Just be careful." He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her forehead, earning a death glare from the Pharaoh. (Rawr.)

"I promise I will be." Jami looked back at the approaching army and noticed something about what they were wearing.

"Hey, Akumu. You might wanna take a look at this."

"At what?"

"Their clothes."

Akumu narrowed his eyes to try and focus in on what she was talking about. His eyes then widened in shock when he came to realization.

"No way!"

"What is it Akumu?" Netami asked.

"Those are fire bender battle uniforms." (Ah mah gawd!)

"What? Are you saying we're being attacked by fire benders?" Tohru asked. (Uh... yeah?)

"Yeah. But why would they come here?"

Jami grabbed her chest when a jolt of pain shot through her. Akumu looked over and saw a pale blue light shining through her shirt, and he knew what it was. (And of course that happens at the PERFECT time.)

"They're after Jami!"

"What?" Ayame stammered.

"They want her -clears throat-." (Cleared up later.)

"Uh. Aw crap. Why me?"

"What are they talking about?" Bakura asked.

"I can't tell you. We need to get ready for battle. Akumu, light the catapults. Soldiers, wait for my signal." (She never tells Bakura anything.) Akumu shot a stream of fire and lit the boulders, while the soldiers waited for Jami's command.

"Akumu, will you be okay with fighting against your kin?" Netami asked.

"Yeah. I never did like them, anyways. Too stuffy."

"Wai-ait..." Jami said. The soldiers were nervous because the army was getting closer by the second. "Wai-ait..."

"Get into your positions!" Akumu yelled. Everyone drew their weapons and took their stances. (And…why are the Pharaoh's soldiers following THEIR orders and not HIS? Because it's my story and I say so, that's why.)

"Wai-ait..."

"Jami, I think they've waited long enough," Tohru said.

"Give me a minute. I know what I'm doing."

"Alright. Just don't get us killed."

"Thanks for being so supportive."

"You're welcome."

"Uh, Jami?" Ayame said.

"Wai-ait..." There was way too much tension and everyone had become extremely nervous. "Wai-ait..."

"Jami!" Akumu yelled.

"FIRE!" The soldiers cut the ropes and released all the catapults. There was a large explosion, followed by a thick cloud of smoke, dust, and sand. "Come on! We aren't out of this yet! Reload the catapults!" Jami yelled as she turned to Ayame and Tohru. "I know this may be hard for you to do, since you're brother and sister, but I–,"

"Ew! No way am I gonna kiss her!"

"What are you talking about?" -Clears throat- "Anyway. As I was saying. It will be hard because you two are always arguing with each other, but I'm going to need you two to get along and work together."

-Sakura punch!-

"Tohru, you goof! Of course she wouldn't have us kiss! What good would that do? What is wrong with you?"

"Hehe. I totally knew that."

"Idiot brother."

"Like I said. None of that, okay? Your camaraderie, teamwork, is crucial."

"What do you need us to do?" Ayame asked.

"In the case, such as right now, where we're reloading, I need you to combine your powers to create a sand storm to distract the enemy. Can I count on the both of you to do that?"

"With gusto, sir!" Tohru yelled saluting. (She's a ma'am.)

"You got it," Ayame said giving a thumbs up.

"Good. Get ready for a second attack!"


	25. Chapter 25 The Battle Begins

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Yay! I'm not grounded anymore! So yeah. I brought my grades up, and so now I am not grounded! So yeah, today was the SAT class again. I made a 9 out of 12 on my essay. Not really too much to say. New character appearance. He's not really too important, but he kind of is... I dunno. You'll just have to read to find out. On with the story!

Chapter 25 The Battle Begins (Didn't it kinda start in the last chapter?)

"Wait for it..." The army of fire benders was now only a half a mile away. "Wai-ait..." A drop of sweat rolled down Jami's cheek and she took in a deep breath. "FIRE!" The second group of boulders were sent flying at the army. "Now, you two! Reload the catapults!" Tohru formed a tidal wave of sand and Ayame used a strong gust of wind and sent it at the enemy. "Keep it up! You're doing great!" Jami looked and noticed something.

'They stopped. Something's not right.' Just then a dozen fire streams came at them. "Ayame! We need a shield!"

"You got it!" Ayame formed a large wall of air to try and hold off the attack.

"Crap, I've gotta do something... but I don't have any water!"

It wasn't until that very moment that Jami noticed how much she had been sweating from tension. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and stared at the droplets on her hand for a while.

'That's it!'

Jami held up her hand and watched as small droplets came from every direction and collected into her hand. The others watched in confusion as they saw their sweat leave the surfaces of their skin. Akumu walked over to Jami and looked at the sphere of murky liquid she was holding in her hands.

"Are you planning on bending sweat?"

"This is the only source of water I can get my hands on."

"Ew."

"Just be glad it's not you."

"Touché."

"Now I gotta put this somewhere so it doesn't evaporate."

"I have a pouch that I keep smoke bombs in."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Hehehe."

"Thanks, Akumu. Now I have to get back to the catapults."

"Okie dokie."

"At my command fire a third assault!" The soldiers took their positions, still in shock of seeing their sweat flying through the air. (Well, I would be, too.) "Wai-ait..."

"Come on..."

"Now!" Right after the impact, another stream of fire was aimed at them. She turned her head and her eyes widened. It was aimed for the catapults. "Move! They're going to blow up the catapults!" The fire hit its target and was followed by a large explosion. "Ayame, another shield please!"

Ayame formed another wall, but the feedback and shockwaves from the explosion was about to overpower her. Her arms were being forced behind her back. She squinted her eyes and gritted her teeth. She took a step forward and then another. She used all the strength she had to push the shield forward and send everything back at the explosion site. She then dropped to her knees and was about to fall forward, but was caught by someone.

"You okay, Sis?" Tohru asked.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Take a break. I think we'll be alright for a while. What? No way! They're using our strategy against us!" Tohru yelled when he saw a flaming boulder flying at them.

"Akumu, can you aim for the center?" Jami asked.

"Sure, I got it covered!" Akumu sent fireballs at it, but his attacks didn't even chip the rock. "Dammit!"

'I must be out of my mind.' Fire surrounded his fist and he threw a punch at the boulder. The impact caused the rock to break into small pieces.

"Whew!" Akumu sighed attempting to wipe the sweat from his forehead, but there wasn't any because Jami had it. (Haha.)

"Akumu, are you crazy? That thing could've killed you!" Netami yelled.

"Oh, you're welcome! A 'thank you, Akumu.' would be nice on account that I just saved your butt!"

"I was just worried about you!" She cried. Akumu wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again."

"Deal."

"That's sweet and all, but we've got a bit of a situation on our hands!" Tohru yelled.

"Damn! They're a little too close for comfort!" Bakura yelled as the army stood a quarter of a mile from them.

"What are we gonna do now? They destroyed our catapults, and now they're using their own," Ayame said.

"Well, Jami?" Netami asked.

"We've still got weapons, physical strength, and brains. Well, everyone except Akumu," Tohru said.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... hey... hey... WHOA. Don't mess with me!"

"We also have the will and determination to fight on. We may be at a disadvantage, but they're only fire benders. We've got all five elements. We can use that to make up for the loss of our ammo."

"Nice speech, Water Girl," Akumu said.

"Thanks. Now, let's get ready. We need to be prepared for some hand-to-hand combat."

"Awriiiiiight..." (Quagmire!)

"Let them make the first move. We need to analyze their strategy first. They don't know how we're going to defend ourselves. Once we know their strategy, we can fight back. Figuring out their fighting style will be quick and easy because we have one of their own, so he should be the first one to catch onto their plan. Right Akumu?"

"Damn straight!"

"Good. All we can do now is wait."

"Great. More waiting," Tohru said sighing.

"They seem to have thirty times as many people as we do. If each one of us can kill at least twenty, they won't stand a chance. Of course, after you've killed your twenty, feel free to go for the others." (Yeah, that won't be too hard.)

The army stopped about twenty feet away from them. The first row held their fists up and shot fireballs at them.

'They fell for it.'

Tohru stomped his foot on the ground and sent a gust of sand at them that was so strong, it cancelled out all the attacks.

"Good goin', Nature Boy. That was clever," Akumu said.

"Nah. It was nothin'," Tohru said sheepishly.

"It was some smart thinking–ow!" Akumu yelled as he grabbed his shoulder where he had been hit.

"Akumu! Are you okay?" Netami yelled.

"I've been better. Who the hell did that?"

"I did," a voice answered as he stepped out of the crowd. "It's been a long time." (-Cough- New character. -Cough-)

"Well, if it isn't my cousin, Nikumu. (It means 'hate' in Japanese.) What a... pleasant surprise," Akumu said sarcastically.

"What? No, 'how have you been?' or, 'how's the family?'"

"I would ask only if I cared. I've never liked your family. And I especially hate you."

"So, are we gonna fight or just keep chit-chatting?"

"We can fight. I'm just wondering, why are you so anxious to lose?"

"I have been waiting for a rematch with you for ten years. I don't want to wait anymore and I won't lose to you."

"Aw, poor baby. You always were a spoiled brat. It's not my fault. My parents kicked me out of the house. Oh wait... that was my fault. Hehe, false alarm."

"Enough talking! Let's get started!"

"Alright, don't wet yourself." (Haha lawlz.)

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" (Yeah, yeah. Bite me.)

"A Fire Duel, eh? Alright, I accept your challenge."

"I will defeat you, and you will die."

"Alright. Bring it, then."


	26. Chapter 26 A Family Affair

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Today I didn't have to go to my SAT class! Yay! Instead I went to the Latin competition. I didn't place. Well anyway... I had to get up at 6 this morning. The tests were hard. First I had to take the Pentathlon, which was basically a test that has 5 different subjects. It had questions about a passage on Augustus Caesar, history, mythology, culture, and grammar. I had to guess on a crap load of them. And then I took the Mythology test (the one I went there to take). I had to guess on about half of the questions. The beginning questions were super easy, and I thought I was going to actually do good, but then they had questions where I was all "I've never heard of these people!" At least we won stuff. We got 10 ribbons. No first places, but about half-and-half between second and third place. Ah well, I still had fun. Anyway, about the chapter. Uh... the fight between Akumu and his cousin, Nikumu. Yup. Well, that's about all. Sorry I posted this so late, I didn't get back until about 6:30. And then I ate Chinese food. Yum! And then I was watching Poltergeist and got side-tracked. So yeah. Without further ado. On with the story!

Chapter 26 A Family Affair

Akumu and Nikumu stood back-to-back and then walked forward ten steps. They turned around swiftly and took their stances. Akumu made the first move because he was the one who was challenged by the other. He shot three fireballs at Nikumu and the Agni Kai had begun. Nikumu sent two fire streams at Akumu, who blocked them by crossing his arms in front of his face, getting minor burns. Nikumu then sent a fire spin and Akumu cancelled it out by inserting his heel in the sand and spinning on his hands, kicking the sand at the attack. (Kind of like a break dancing move.) He got up and immediately took a fireball to the stomach. A large hole was burned in his shirt and he had a burn on his torso. Akumu got up from where he fell and saw Nikumu running at him. His fist was surrounded by fire and was aimed at Akumu's heart. Just before impact, Akumu kicked Nikumu's ankle and caused him to lose his balance. Nikumu's attack didn't hit the intended target, but hit Akumu in the shoulder and right cheek, leaving a deep cut on his face.

"Akumu!" Netami yelled walking towards him.

"No!" Jami shouted as she grabbed Netami's arms and held them behind her back.

"Let me go, Jami!"

"Don't get involved! You don't know the rules of Agni Kai! For anyone who interferes, their punishment is death!"

"He needs help! I'm not going to just stand here and watch!"

"Well, you're gonna have to because there's nothing we can do," Jami said letting go of dropped to her hands and knees and watched as her tears immediately dried up as they made contact with the ground. Nikumu grabbed Akumu's arms and pinned him to the ground."This is where it all ends, Cousin."

"Hn. Ahahahahaha! You're right. This is where it ends," Akumu said as he kneed Nikumu in the stomach.

When Akumu's arms were free, he grabbed Nikumu's shirt and threw him over his head. He then got up and sat on top of Nikumu so that his lower legs had Nikumu's legs pinned and his knees had his arms pinned. He had one hand encircled around Nikumu's neck while the other one was opened and in front of Nikumu's face as if he was about to burn the skin.

"I have two words for you: 'You lose'."

"Alright. You win. Just hurry up and get it over with. Kill me."

"You were the one that said if I lost, you would kill me. I never said I would kill you," Akumu said as he got off and loomed over him. Nikumu sat up and glared at him.

"Why are you sparing my life?"

"Because dying is taking the easy way out. Your punishment will be to live in humiliation of being defeated by me in a Fire Duel. Again. And trust me, that's much worse than being dead," Akumu said turning on his heel and walking back to the others. He knelt down in front of Netami, who looked up at him teary-eyed. She then brought the back of her hand across his cheek. "Ow!

What the hell was that for?"

"I knew something like this would happen..." Jami said sighing.

"Akumu, you idiot! Why do you have to be so stupid all the time?" Netami said slumping her shoulders in shame.

"I'm sorry. I made you cry. What I did was stupid, I know. I promise you I won't do anything stupid again." Netami shot him a glare. "Okay... I promise I won't do anything that stupid again. Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah," she said. He held her chin and kissed her on the lips. "You're still an idiot, though."

"I can live with that."

-Sniff- "That was," -sniff- "the sweetest thing I," -sniff- "have ever seeeeeen!" Tohru said with his bottom lip quivering.

"There, there. It's going to be okay, Tohru," Ayame said patting him on the back.

"Okay, lets get focused," Jami said, about to puke.

"Ayame, are you well enough to fight, now?" Tohru asked, back to his normal self.

"Yeah. I feel a lot better," she said as she stood up. She staggered a bit, so she leaned on Tohru for support.

"I gotcha, Sis," he said as he held her up.

"No, Akumu. You need to rest," Netami said, lightly pushing him back down when he tried to stand up.

"I can still fight!"

"I'm sure you can, but I don't want you to get any more injuries. I can't lose you."

"That's Akumu for you. He's so stubborn and determined. He never gives up," Jami said.

"Yeah. That is how he is," Bakura said. (Where did he come from?)

-Sigh- "Fine, Thunder Cat. I won't fight. I wanna move, though. If I'm not gonna fight, I can't just stay here. I'll get in everyone's way."

"Alright. I'll help you up." Netami led Akumu over to where Ayame had been sitting. He sat down and leaned back against the wall. "Will you be alright here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm gonna go help the others." When she stood up and turned to walk away, he grabbed her wrist.

"Take care of yourself. Watch your back. And never let your guard down."

"I'll remember that."

"I can't lose you, either." She knelt down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't make me cry again. Please."

"Okay. I won't." He released his grip on her hand and watched her walk over to the others.

As it turns out, Nikumu was the leader of the army, and when Netami got there, he had already ordered them to fight back. Jami opened the pouch and took out a portion of the...sweat. She sent it at two of the soldiers, shaped like boomerangs. They were razor-sharp and sliced through their bodies easily. She was about to remove another portion when something whizzed by her and sliced the strap, causing it to fall to the ground. She tried to bend as much of the fluid as she could before it dried up in the sand. There wasn't very much left she could use.

"Hey! That was my favorite accessory! It matched my outfit perfectly!" Akumu shouted from the sidelines, shaking his fist.

"Damn! It's almost all gone!"

She aimed an attack at the guy who threw, whatever it was he threw, to slash the pouch with, but someone grabbed her from behind and caused her to drop the only "water" she had left. She grabbed his arms and threw him over her shoulders, where he landed hard on the ground. Then, out of nowhere, three men surrounded her. She had nothing left to fight with.

"Jami, duck!" Netami yelled as she sent a bolt of lightning that hit the guy behind her. "Here comes number two!" She yelled as she attacked the guy on Jami's right.

"Netami, stop! I'm okay now!"

"Just... one more!"

"No! You need to conserve your energy. Save your strength."

"I have to protect you. You're the one they're after." Netami's vision became fuzzy and she felt herself losing her balance. She aimed for the third guy, but only a couple of sparks shot out of her fingers. Jami kicked sand in the guy's face and brought her fist down on the back of his neck. She ran over to Netami and scooped her up. She set her down next to Akumu. "Jami, I'm sorry. I failed."

"Nonsense. Two out of three isn't bad. And you almost got a third shot. You've never been able to pass the second one. You were great."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah. You should take a rest. You've earned it." (Jeez, she sounds like she's talking to a Pikachu or something.)

"Okay." Netami leaned against Akumu and rested her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. Jami was halfway back to the others when a soldier came at her, and he was wielding a really big sword.

'Whoa! That blade is huge!'

It looked heavy, too. The sword was so big and heavy, that the guy even had trouble with holding it and using both arms. He took a swing at her and she raised her right arm above her head and the blade cut into her thick wristband. She didn't need to worry about him using his other hand to reach for her because it would be impossible for him to keep hold of the sword with only one hand. All she needed to worry about was all the blood seeping where the sword and her bands were digging into her skin.

'Damn! This is really hurting my arm!'


	27. Chapter 27 Transformation

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Well, I didn't have to go to my SAT class today either because there wasn't a class today. But that really sucks because I missed last week, there wasn't a class this week, and next week I'm taking the test again. Well, I guess I'll talk about the chapter now. Wow, just 2 chapters left. It's kinda hard to believe. So anyway. Um... the part where Akumu is delusional is yet another Avatar thing. Another reason for me to get sued. It's from the episode where Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Momo are looking for Appa in the desert. Sokka drinks some cactus juice and he gets delusional. It's pretty hilarious. Um what else... oh yeah. When the five of them change appearances (you'll know what I mean when you read it) I got the idea of the weapons from a website called Divinitas. As well as the animals. The web address is www . cruelangel . net / divinitas / artworks . html (Just without the spaces.) If I do it without the spaces then it won't show up when I post this. Quite annoying really. On with the story!

Chapter 27 Transformation

'Damn! I'm losing way too much blood! I have to get this guy off me, but he won't let up!'

He took a step forward as the blade cut deeper into her wrist. Jami bit her lip to keep from screaming. He took another step towards her. The blade was pressed so hard that it caused the wristbands to crack and break off. Now, he was cutting into her actual arm. He sneered at her as tears leaked out of her eyes from the intense pain. Then, his eyes widened and clouded over. He dropped to his knees, pulling the blade down with him, cutting deeper into Jami's arm and scraping against the bone. Standing behind the man, who was now dead on the ground with blood flowing from his back, was Seto with the dagger of his Millennium Rod out. He sheathed it and placed it back at his side. He pulled off his robe-cape thing and wrapped it around Jami's arm to use as a tourniquet. (I don't know what it is. Is it his robe or some kind of cape? -Shrugs-)

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem. You should go take a break."

"No. I can't. I'd just be letting everybody down. We have two people on the sidelines already, and we can't afford losing a third. If Ayame hadn't recovered so quickly, we would be in a lot of trouble."

"Don't say that. You have helped us out a lot, already. At least take a short rest, then rejoin. I know you're trying to help us out, but don't push yourself so hard past your limit that you'll die."

"_You don't have to push yourself so hard; do things at your own pace." _

"Alright. But only for a little while."

"Fair enough. And maybe, later on, those two will be in fighting condition."

"Yeah. Maybe. Thanks a lot for your advice," she said beaming up at him.

"Erm. You're welcome...?" He said awkwardly. Jami walked over and sat down next to Netami and Akumu.

"Hey. What's up?" Netami asked.

"Nothing much."

"I know what's up. The sky..." Akumu said grinning lazily.

"He's been delusional for the past five minutes."

"How'd we get out here to the ocean?"

"Ah."

"Who lit Jami on fire?" Just then, a loud explosion caught their attention and there was a cloud of dust. "It's a GIANT MUSHROOM... maybe it's friendly!" Akumu yelled with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Netami and Jami looked at each other and started laughing.

"I wonder what caused that," Netami said.

"I dunno. But whatever it was, it was big." Jami figured out what it was when she saw Tohru and Ayame back-to-back with nervous looks on their faces. They were completely surrounded. "It was those two. They're in a jam."

"I like jam... especially raspberry..." Netami narrowed her eyes and then smacked him over the back of the head.

"Jami, where are you going?"

"I can't just sit here. They need help. We're losing. We've lost about half of the guards. Tohru and Ayame are trapped. The two of us are over here being useless. Akumu's hallucinating badly. And I don't know about how the others are doing."

"I guess. I just feel like we'll just be a burden. Especially Akumu who is eating sand at the moment." Netami's eyes widened. "'Eating sand?' No Akumu! That is not edible!"

"It's peach jam... of course it's edible!"

"That is not peach jam! Stop eating it!"

"Never! You just want it for yourself!"

"Akumu...!"

-Hiss!-

'Mom, if you're watching over us, please help. All I ask is for you to share with us some of your fighting spirit.'

"Hey. Why doeth my breath tathe like thand?" (He has sand all over his tongue and stuff.)

"Akumu! You're back to normal. And you've completely healed," Netami said wide-eyed. (As "normal" as Akumu can get.)

"My arm's fine. No pain at all," Jami said.

"And I have all of my strength back. What could've happened?" Netami asked.

"I dunno. All I did was ask my mom to help and watch over us."

"Maybe that's what–what the hell is that?"

There was a strong gust of wind and then a large blinding light made impact with the ground. Five smaller lights branched off and were absorbed into the five teens' bodies. After a while, everything had died down. The five of them had changed.

Akumu's hair was a lighter shade of red, he lost his highlights, and his eyes changed from brown to blood-red. His shirt and pants were now black. On the back of his shirt, there was a red phoenix sewn and there was red on the seams of his pants. Netami's hair was yellow, she lost her highlights, and her eyes had changed from brown to gold. Her outfit was black, with a gold tiger on her shirt and yellow on the seam of her knee-length skirt. Jami's hair was a pale blue, but her eyes, which were dark blue, stayed the same. On her shirt there was a blue dragon and her ankle-length skirt had blue seams. Tohru's hair was a lighter shade of green and his blue eyes were now dark green. His shirt had a green chimera and his pants had green seams. Ayame's hair was a pale lavender and her eyes, which used to be blue, were now a dark amethyst. Her shirt had a violet griffin and her skirt, which was just above her knees, had lavender seams.

Not only had they gotten a new wardrobe, but they also had matching accessories. Akumu had a double-ended sword with flames painted on the blades and rubies crested in the handle. Netami had a neatly-carved wooden bow with topaz crested at the ends and gold arrows. Jami had a sword with sapphires in the handle. Tohru's weapon was a chain with a sickle at the end that had emeralds in the blade. And Ayame had twin daggers with amethysts in the blades.

"Okay...?" Tohru said staring at his new weapon.

"I like the new look. This outfit's kinda cute!" Ayame said posing.

"I've never done archery before, but I had always wanted to try it when I was younger. I'm officially freaked out now. Akumu, quit swinging that sword around, you'll decapitate someone's head if you're not careful," Netami lectured.

"This...is SO COOL!" Akumu yelled.

"Erm. Thanks Mom...?" Jami said raising an eyebrow.


	28. Chapter 28 Furballs to the Rescue!

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: Well, my SAT class is finally over. It was exhausting. I had to take the test AGAIN. But last night's concert kicked so much toosh it's not even funny! It was a video games concert and we sold out! And it was freakin fun! But my arm nearly fell off. I think I'm developing muscles from Battle of the Heroes. And I got to be in pictures with Master Chief! But yeah, there was one picture with him posing with my viola and then another one with me and him with our fists up. It was awesome! And then I took one of him and Jordan too. Lydia refused to be in a picture, but Jordan ended up stealing her soul anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered.

Okay, and I don't know whether I will be able to update next Saturday or if it will be on Sunday. I'm going to Florida for a week. I'm leaving tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning. Fun times. I'm going to Disney World! But I'm not going to destroy it. I haven't been since I was like four. And I'm going to get to see the shuttle launch. What now, Colonel Downey? I'm making fun of him because the JROTC was supposed to go see the shuttle launch, but it was postponed, so they couldn't go. Actually just the seniors were going because the corps doesn't have squat when it comes to money. But yeah. I'm gonna see the shuttle launch. But we're leaving our condo at like midnight to go see it. Lol.

Okay, well I guess I'll just move onto the story. Well, the furballs are in this chapter (in case you haven't guessed, but you should have if you read the title of the chapter). And just as the OC's change, so do they. So basically Kiro and Kila look like big Kilala/Kirara (whichever you prefer), Monoke and Kimi's ears get bigger, and Kohana gets bigger. And that's pretty much it. And they have abilities, but that will come up later. I think that's all. On with the story!

Chapter 28 Furballs to the Rescue!

"Wicked. I'm like the Grim Reaper!" Tohru said.

"This is gonna be so much fun! Right, Kiro? Whoa... Kiro?"

"Kiro?"

"Whatcha doin' here, little dude?"

"Looks like the other furballs are here, too," Jami said.

"When did they get here?" Ayame asked.

"Don't ask me, I don't know," Tohru said.

-Sakura punch!-

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Yeah you were," Netami said. Ayame just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Dude, Kiro, what are you doing here? It is very dangerous. You could get hurt," Akumu lectured shaking his finger at him. Just then, flames engulfed Kiro. "Oh dear Lord, I killed him! Kiro got dead!" The flames disappeared and Kiro was bigger and more vicious-looking. "Whoa... Kiro's super-sized!" Akumu yelled stretching his arms wide.

Kila and Kohana also got bigger. Kimi's "wings" got bigger, and when she flapped them, she sent out large gusts of wind. Monoke's ears got bigger, and that's it. (What I mean by her "wings" is her giant ears. Just thought I'd clear that up.)

"How come Monoke hardly changed?" Tohru asked pouting. Monoke then disappeared from the ground and reappeared on Tohru's shoulder. "Dude... you can teleport..."

"I guess that makes up for the minor change," Netami said.

"So, what can you do?" Akumu asked. Fire surrounded Kiro's paws and he leapt up into the air and was followed by Kila, who had lightning around her paws.

"They can fly..." Netami said blankly.

"That's cool..." Akumu said blinking twice.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me whether or not you can do anything new. You're still cute!" Ayame squealed as Kimi nuzzled her cheek.

"On the contrary, she can do something. She can blow the enemy away just by flapping her 'wings,'" Jami said.

"You are such a genius!" Ayame chirped latching onto Jami's arm.

"Yes, yes. I am smart, but could you let up on the abbing-gray of the arm before you cut off the irculation-cay?" (Lol. Pig Latin is un-fay.)

"Sorry."

"So, what can you do?" Kohana ran around in circles around the group, and when she jetted to a stop, piles of sand fell on them. (Well, she does look like The Dash from C.C.S.)"Well, there ya have it. She's super fast," Akumu said wiping the sand off his casually strode up to Jami and sat next to her. She then stared up at her, telling Jami she wanted to be petted. Jami smiled and scratched behind Kohana's ears.

"That's a pretty cool ability. Messy, but cool," Netami said.

"Um, I'm sure that you are all having fun over there, but could you get over here and help us?" Bakura shouted.

-Sigh- "Let's go," Tohru said. He placed his hand on Monoke's head and teleported to the others.

"Kila, fly a little lower please. I'm afraid of heights," Netami said as she and Akumu flew off.

Ayame just walked back over with Kimi gliding behind her so she didn't knock anyone over by flapping her "wings." Jami got on Kohana's back and she took off at lightning speed. Akumu hopped off when they landed and immediately took a swipe at a guy who ran up to him. He was a bit shocked when flames shot out of the blade and burned the guy to a crisp. Akumu slowly turned his head and stared wide-eyed at Netami.

"Oh boy..." Netami said nervously.

"Netami, on your right!" Jami yelled as she stabbed a guy in the chest. Netami pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the soldier. The arrow hit him in the stomach and he was electrocuted afterwards.

"Whoa. That's cool."

"Awesome! I really am like the Grim Reaper!" Tohru yelled after cutting off three guys' heads at once.

"Good for you. You should be proud of yourself," Jami said sarcastically.

"How're you holdin' up, Ayame?" Netami asked.

"I've killed a couple of guys here and there. Nothin' special," Ayame said shrugging.

"Bakura, how many people do we have left?" Jami asked.

"We lost almost all the soldiers, because they were brainless idiots. So, we started out with thirty people all together and we've lost twelve. We have eighteen, now."

"What about the enemy?"

"We've killed over a quarter of them. So, there are around 700 left."

"Damn. We aren't doing too well."

"I know. This isn't how I imagined this would happen."

"Me neither. I guess we'll just have to keep on fighting until they're all dead."

"That's right."

"I wish I still had my water bending. We would be a bit better off."

"Behind you!" Jami turned around and leaned forward to dodge a guy's sword. Instead of cutting through her, he chopped off most of her hair. Jami was looking down and clenching her fists. She looked up and glared at the guy. Her eyes were glowing with rage.

"You bastard! You cut off my hair! Do you have even the slightest idea of how long it took me to grow it out that long? Die, you son of a bitch!" Before Jami could even do anything, his body shriveled up and fell to the ground in a heap. A collection of water drained from his body and floated in front of her. (Ew…)

"Uh, what the hell happened?" Bakura asked.

"Beats me. Oh... wait. My mom did say that most of the human body is made up of water."

"And what's the rest?"

"Heck if I know." (Ask Edward Elric.)

"Ahahahahahaha! I'm winning! I've killed the most guys so far!"

"Good for you Akumu. You get a gold star."

"Whoa-hoho! What the heck happened to you?"

"Don't ask."

"Wait a minute. There's something different about you. Hmm. Did you get a haircut?" (For once a time when that question would actually apply to the situation. Lol.)


	29. Chapter 29 The Final Battle

Summary: Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story! Just read.

A/N: I'm home yay! This week was so much fun. I saw the shuttle launch. It was all yellow and bright and glowy and stuff. But since it was cloudy it was only there for about 4 seconds and then it disappeared into the clouds. It was still cool though. We had to leave our hotel room at 11:30 and it was at 2:28 in the morning. And we didn't get back until about 4:30 in the morning. I was uber tired. I got to go to Epcot and did a Mars mission simulation where you're in this tight space and it's dark and you're given a position and you're supposed to land on Mars, and while that's happening the capsule you're in is spinning and stuff. And the dude who was giving us instructions was Lieutenant Dan from Forrest Gump. I saw 10,000 BC which was a kick-butt movie. I was kinda disappointed when it said that Hans Zimmer didn't compose the music (I was so convinced it was him). I got some t-shirts and a cd and we went to these really cool movie stores. They had posters that were really expensive (like $800 or something). We saw the fireworks display and went to the Astros-Dodgers game. Really fun stuff. We watched Two and a half Men. That show is fularious. And my dad and I watched some sci-fi movies. Yeah, of course there was the lack of sleep I got. All because of my mom's snoring. She sounded like a freakin chainsaw. And those nose strips didn't do jack. Nine bucks wasted. The ear plugs didn't help much either. Maybe because they didn't really fit in my ear. My ears are kinda shaped funny.

Anyway, now with the story. This is the last chapter. I can't believe the time has come. So let's see... the only major thing that happens is a character death. Okay... a main character death (because it's a war so people die), so I need to point that out. And Tohru's role as comic relief really stands out in this chapter. Lol. And something I asked myself after reading this was "Why didn't I just have them summon their Ka monsters? It would've been so much easier." (Because that would have been cheating.) And there's sort of a... well not exactly a "preview" for the sequel (yes there is going to be a sequel) but one of the characters kind of tells some stuff that leads up... to it... or something. You'll find out when you read it. And as for the sequel, I have 2 chapters written, but I kinda don't know where they are at the moment. I probably won't be posting the sequel for a while (especially since I can't find it). And if you haven't already read it, you can read my other story "Road Trip with the Yamis." On with the chapter and thank you for reading the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 29 The Final Battle

-Sigh- "Yes, Akumu. I got a haircut," Jami said sarcastically.

"Ha! I knew it! I am soooooo awesome!" Akumu gloated doing a little victory dance.

-Sigh- "Oh well. At least my hair will be easier to take care of. Hmm, now that I think about it, this is how long my mom used to have it." -Shrugs- (Her hair's now down to her shoulders. Just in case you were wondering.)

"Akumu, on your left!" Tohru yelled.

Akumu cut the guy's head off easily in one swipe. He whipped his head around when he heard Netami scream. She dropped to her knees and was gripping her arm where there was a huge burn that had turned her skin black. Her bow and arrows glowed yellow and then vanished.

"Netami! Hold on! I'll be right there!" He yelled running over to her. He knelt down next to her and set his weapon down at his side. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared at her wide-eyed.

"You came. I'm glad." (Pft omg.)

"Please hold on!"

"Just leave me here. You can still fight."

"I won't leave you here. I won't let you die!"

"I'm useless now. I have no strength left, and my weapon is gone."

"That doesn't matter. I'll stay here with you. Even if it means we'll both die."

"That can be arranged," a familiar voice said as a blade was plunged into Akumu's back.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," Nikumu said smugly.

"Heh. Well, it looks like that chance is now. And you'll go down in a blaze of glory."

The sand under Nikumu's feet got warmer and flames shot out, engulfing him. Akumu's eyes began losing their mischievous shine as he got weaker and weaker. His sword began glowing red and then it disintegrated.

"Now it all makes sense. The weapon is only as strong as the person who wields it," Jami said.

She gasped when a thick arm wrapped around her neck in an attempt to choke her.

"Jami, no!"

"Don't... move," a man said holding a knife up to Bakura's throat.

"Damn!"

"Discard all of your weapons." Bakura threw his dagger and Jeren's sword off to the side and the guy kicked them farther away.

"What should I do with her, Sir?"

"Try to get her to bring it out. Even if you have to force it out of her."

"Sure thing... ow! Damn bitch!"

At that moment, Jami had sunk her teeth into the guy's arm in order to try and get him to release her. He yanked on her hair, but she kept jerking her head back so her teeth would stay in place. He tightened his grip on her throat, but she didn't retreat. His fist repeatedly made contact with her cheek, but she only bit harder. She managed to raise her sword and stab it into his side. He let go and fell to the ground with a thud. The sword turned blue and vanished. Jami rubbed her throat to soothe where a large bruise was.

All of a sudden, time seemed to have stopped. Jami gazed at her surroundings. Bakura had a blade to his neck. Akumu and Netami were dying. Tohru and Ayame were getting close to their limits. The Pharaoh and Priests were badly beaten and the dozen guards were still spread on the ground. There was a bright light and standing before her was a transparent form of a familiar face.

"Mom?"

"_Yes." _(No, the tooth fairy.)

"You helped us, didn't you?"

"_I did."_

"I'm sorry. It wasn't enough."

"_Of course it wasn't. It wasn't supposed to be. The only purpose was to make the job easier for you."_

"'Job?'"

"_Yes. Jami, it is time."_

"Are you sure?"

"_I am. I know you didn't expect it to turn out like this, but I knew from the day you were born what the outcome of this would be."_

"It just seems too soon."

"_I know. You have to do it. In order to save their lives."_

"Right."

"_I know you're afraid, but this has to be done. I will tell you this: you will all be reunited someday."_

"Alright. I'm ready."

"_Our ancestors are watching over you." _

She vanished and everything was back to normal. Jami took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

'So, this is how it all ends? If only there was another way. This is it. I must do this so they will live.'

"_Kara ruta jiva sadaru_..." (Okay, I didn't make those words up; I got them from Alice 19th. Stfu.)

A blue light bled through Jami's shirt, and she jerked her head back as it broke through her skin. Tears flowed from her eyes and blood cascaded from the fist-sized hole in her chest. She held the light blue stone in her hand and its magic activated. Strong gusts picked up and everyone stood still. All of the Fire Nation soldiers were consumed by blue flames that came out of the ground. Akumu and Netami's injuries had stopped bleeding and they were able to stand up.

"What's happening to her?" Ayame asked.

"It's the Maiden's Tear. She had it all along. Her mom died because it was Jami's turn to inherit the stone," Netami answered.

"She saved us," Akumu said.

"We won," Tohru stated.

The light faded and the wind died down. Jami fell to her knees and was caught by Bakura before she hit the ground. Her eyes were clouded over and she stared up at him blankly.

"Hey. At least we won, eh?"

"You weren't supposed to get hurt."

"This was all planned out before I was even born, so this was meant to happen."

"I'm begging you. Please don't die on me. Please."

"There's nothing anyone can do. I'm sorry."

"Dammit!"

"Bakura, my mom always said, 'It's okay to let yourself be sad. It's okay to complain, be selfish, and say what you want to say, once in a while,'" Jami said as she gripped the stone tighter in her hand. She was well aware that she didn't have much time left to live. "Bakura, do you remember when I told you about the burial ritual? I want you to do that. And I want to take this stone with me to the final resting place so it can be destroyed. Can you do that for me?" She asked placing a frail hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," he choked. (So OOC orz)

"I'm really happy that you, of all people, were my friends. Thank you for being there for me when I needed support. Even if you all are idiots."

"Oh Jami-hihihiiiii!" Akumu cried.

"I just wanted you to know: I love you, Baku–," (*STAB*

Her hand slid off his shoulder and fell limp over her stomach. Bakura couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He didn't care about his pride. Akumu wrapped his arms around Netami and kissed her forehead while she cried on his shoulder. Tohru hugged Ayame and patted her on the back.

"Damn you, Ra!" (HAND OF GOD.)

Far away, the Pharaoh and High Priest watched the scene.

"So, he had a heart after all," Seto said as he watched Bakura sobbing over her lifeless form. Atem placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. (Tch. Like you're one to talk. And yes, I do feel dumb writing that.)

"Come on. We should move these bodies and make sure everyone gets treated."

"Right."

The stone began to glow and the transparent form of a woman appeared in front of the group.

"Y-you're Kohana, aren't you?" Bakura asked. (STOP CRYING, DAMMIT.)

"Jami's mom," Akumu added.

"You met my dad. Do you remember him?"

"_Of course. How could I forget him? Especially seeing you. You're his mirror image. Well, except for that wicked scar."_

"Yup. That's Jami's mom, alright," Tohru said sighing.

"So, Kohana. Is it true that her entire life had been planned out before she was even born?" Akumu asked.

"_Yes."_

"And what about all of the deaths of the clan?" Netami added.

"_Ah. I was wondering when I was finally going to answer that. As you know, when I died, the stone was absorbed into Jami's body. Now, the reason our village had survived for so long was because there was always a descendant of Thyora present. That one day when Jami left the village changed everything. You see, Thyora was the founder of the village. She created it. She was the 'heart'. After I died, Jami was the only one who could continue to carry out Thyora's legacy. When Jami left the village, they died because the only living descendant was not there. That's why she was the only one alive because she was the descendant, so she wasn't affected by it." _(Way to go...)

"It makes sense," Netami said.

"So, what did the stone actually do? Why did those guys want it so badly?" Tohru asked.

"_The stone has the power to kill anyone the wielder chooses. As well as heal chosen people's wounds as you two know. _(Directed to Akumu and Netami) _They needed Jami because she was the only one who could bring it out, since it was inside her body. Once it was out, anyone could use it. This is why she wanted it to be destroyed when her body is burned, so nobody can get their hands on it."_

"Oh. I see."

"_I need to get you all to the village so you can perform the ritual."_

"How can we get there? We can't get through the gates without a water bender," Bakura said.

"_I've got it covered. You didn't really believe I came unprepared, did you? Well, shame on you if you did."_

"Uh huh. This is definitely Jami's mother," Netami said sweatdropping.

"_I'll teleport you to the center of the village where the lake is. I have to hurry because I don't have much time I can spend on Earth."_

"What do we need to do?" Ayame asked.

"_Place your hands on the one with the stone in it." _They did as they were told and heard Kohana clear her throat.

"_Jiiya_." They all vanished in a flash of light and reappeared by the lake. (Alice 19th again orz.)

"Am I the only one with jet lag?" Tohru asked.

-Sakura punch!-

"Shut up, stupid brother!"

"Ow! I was just trying to brighten up the mood a bit. Is that a crime?"

Netami looked and saw that a raft had already been prepared.

"Looks like you've been busy."

"_Not really."_

"Wait. You're a ghost, right?" Akumu asked.

"_Um. I suppose I would be classified as one. Why do you ask?"_

"If you're a ghost, how could you move any of that stuff?"

"_I dunno, but that's not important. My time on Earth is almost up, so I must be leaving soon. I wanted you all to know that this isn't really goodbye. You will all be reincarnated in three thousand years. You'll see each other again. You know what to do, Bakura. I must be going, now. It was nice meeting you all." _She turned her back towards them and then looked over her shoulder at Bakura. _"By the way, Bakura. Your dad says hi," _she said as she faded away.

"So. What do we do, now?" Tohru asked.

"We lay her on the raft and push it into the water. We light the candles and then let her float away." Bakura answered.

The raft was floating at the edge of the lake and Akumu shot out some sparks to light the candles. They gave it a light push and let the flow of the water finish the job.

"It's sad that she's gone," Ayame said.

"But her mom said this isn't really goodbye," Netami commented.

"We'll meet up, again," Tohru added.

"Until that day," Bakura said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, you guys. I just thought of something," Akumu said. (Akumu? Having a thought? Nah.)

"What?" Netami asked.

"You know how Jami's mom's ghost got us in here, right?"

"Yeah."

"How are we gonna get out?"

"Uh..." They all said sweatdropping.

(Yeah... that's the end. It kinda sucked, but that was my first time ever finishing a story. And I'm not good with beginnings and endings, so yeah. And yes, the animals are there, too. They were holding onto them...somehow. Because I say so! And yeah I know Jami seemed like a total Mary Sue, but I wrote this when I was 14 stfu. Anyway, keep watch for the sequel "Domino's New Residents." It's not very original, but it's related. Shut up.)


End file.
